Relatos cierto Zorro (No tan astuto) y cierta Coneja (No tonta)
by AlaskWinter
Summary: Una colección de One Shot de cierto Zorro (No tan astuto) y cierta Coneja (No tonta).
1. Capítulo 1: Zorro Pequeña

**Hola, últimamente no estado al cien con los fics de mi otra pareja favorita, por desgracia una película que no vi se metió en la mente…y dicha esta pareja me cautivo ya se imaginaran de ZPD.**

 **Hace poco me encontré esta colección de Oneshot: "NichxJudy", hoy precisamente me contacte con la autora:** _ **"**_ _ **Aoimotion**_ _ **"**_ **que me dio el permiso y la autorización de traducirlo, y gracias por darme la oportunidad.**

 _Creditos:_ _Aoimotion_  
 _Ilustración de la imagen: Rem289_

 **Colección de "One Shot" sobre cierto zorro**

 **(No tan astuto) y cierta conejita (No tan tonta).**

Capítulo 1: Zorro ~ Pequeña

 _ **Nick no podía dejar de pensar en que tan pequeña era Judy Hopps cada vez que la veía, sino que también era misterio para él, y por qué sus compañeros de su trabajo aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo linda que era esa pequeña conejita.**_

–" _Bien, no es que seas mucho más alto que yo_ " – le respondió Judy, el día que él se expresó abiertamente su preocupación.

– ¡Exactamente! Apenas me notan, no puedo entender cómo pueden verte.

– ¿….Y? –. Dijo la pequeña coneja con una perpleja. – ¿Cuál es el punto?

–Nada – Respondió con una sonrisa picara

Judy rodeo los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro, y se volvió hacia la pila de expedientes de los cuales habían estado lidiando hace ya varios días.

A pesar de que ya no lo estaba mirando, Nick seguía sonriendo.

"Realmente eres solo una zanahoria", pensó: "Tan tentador que tarde o temprano alguien terminaría comiendote".


	2. Capítulo 2: Zorro 60 Watts

_**Hola, aquí le traigo el segundo "One Shot", y según iba subirlo esta semana, pero tengo ciertas complicaciones con una cuenta que no me tiene la mente al cien.**_

 _ **Y como verán este One Shot costara de 16 capítulos, y cada semana estaré subiendo uno, porque crearme no es fácil porque la versión es ingles yo solo tengo el permiso del autor al traducirlo como ya lo había mencionado.**_

 _ **Creditos: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Colección de "One Shot" sobre cierto Zorro**_

 _ **(No tan astuto) y cierta Conejita (No tan tonta).**_

 _*******************_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Zorro**_ _ **~ 60 Watts**_

 _ **Si Nicholas Wilde hubiese estado enamorado de Judy Hopps, el probablemente hubiera definido su sonrisa como "La luz más brillante de toda Zootopia"; una luz comparable con el voltaje de un foco de un bulbo, de quizá unos 60 Watts… o tal vez de 70. Pero, como él no estaba enamorado de Judy Hopps, su sonrisa era solamente… una linda sonrisa.**_

 _ **Entonces, Nick pensó que no habría razón para estar celoso de esa sonrisa**_

\- '¿A caso han visto que un animal se ponga celoso de una lámpara? No, claro que no.' – O tal vez, si él debiera estar realmente celoso de una fuente de iluminación… en ese caso, debería ser una bastante grande. Tan grande como, por ejemplo, un faro el cual sería algo por lo que valdría la pena luchar.

"Ella es una lámpara", –. El zorro se decía a sí mismo – "Solo una típica lámpara, comprada al 50% de descuento en Furronics". A veces incluso no se enciende".

Mientras tanto, la lámpara llamada Judy Hopps irradiaba su brillante sonrisa por todo el mundo alrededor. Unos de esos rayos de luz golpearon a Nick, que sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho.

Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor para él regresar al departamento de policía. Si Judy hubiera descubierto que él la había seguido... por varias razones ese pensamiento hizo que Nick sintiera recorrer en todo su cuerpo un escalofrío.

Desafortunadamente, el zorro eligió ignorar ese poco de sentido común que intentaba miserablemente surgir de la oscuridad de su mente. Si ese día Nicholas Wilde hubiera decidido actuar como un imbécil, entonces nada lo habría hecho dejar de perseguir su objetivo.

Él negó con la cabeza y procedió a acercarse a Judy y su interlocutor, de manera en que pudiera espiar la conversación

– _"Estoy realmente contento de verte de nuevo, Judy. Has crecido muy bien desde la última vez que te vi en la Madriguera"._

– _"Oh, detente, Steve" respondió, avergonzada. –"¡Te hiciste un guapo conejo!"_

– _'Steve. Un nombre tan apropiado para el malo de una película de tercera categoría. Nick rodó sus ojos, disgustado seguía el monologo en su interior –"¡Oh, Judy, eres tan hermosa!", "¡No, eres hermosa!", "¡No, tú!", "¡No, tú!"._

 _El conejo Steve sonrió maliciosamente. – "Qué puedo decir... no eres la primera chica que me dice esto, pero por lo general solo me encojo de hombros y digo 'gracias'. Sin embargo, si una linda conejita como tú me llama guapo, bueno... ¿alguien podría por favor recordarme cómo respirar?_

– _'Realmente no dijo eso, ¿verdad?' – Pensó el zorro con una mirada incrédula_

– _"¡Oh!, Steve" – Judy comenzó a cambiar su peso de una pata a otra. –"Todavía eres un hombre de mujeres, ¿verdad?"_

– _"Oye", –respondió el conejo, exhibiendo una ridícula mirada malhumorada, "Espero que no creas que soy tan adulador con cada conejita, Judy."_

 _Efectivamente, él era absolutamente desagradable. De repente Judy calló mientras su brillante sonrisa desaparecía._

–" _Vamos, Zanahorias" – dijo Nick, sacudiendo su puño en el aire. –"¡Mira a través de sus mentiras, arresta a ese conejo por insultar a un oficial de policía!"_

 _Pero las cosas no salieron como él hubiera esperado; Judy se cubrió la cara con sus ambas patas y murmuraba algo que no pudo entender. – "¡Steve, por favor! ¡Me haces…vomitar!"_

– _"¿Vomitar?" – Nick estaba demasiado sorprendido incluso para decirlo, pero rápidamente recuperó la calma cuando vio que el conejo estiraba los brazos hacia su compañero con una horrible sonrisa en su hocico._

– _'Oh, no, Steve, muchacho. Ni siquiera te atrevas"._

–"Hola, Hopps", – Elevo la voz Nick, mientras salía de su "escondite", solo un callejón entre dos edificios.

Judy volteó la cabeza, y lo miró como si fuera un pariente muerto que regresa del infierno para visitarla. – "¿Mella? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El zorro se encogió de hombros. –"El jefe Bogo está algo enojado, ¿Ya sabes? Él quiere que regreses a tu trabajo de oficina. Oficial Hopps… ¡ _ **Ahora**_!"

–"¿Qué?" Judy abrió los ojos con asombro. "¡Salí del departamento hace solo diez minutos!"

–"Dijo que tienes que manejar un caso muy importante... ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dromedarios perdidos? O tal vez... ¡Oh! – "Nick sonrió educadamente a Steve, como si solo lo hubiera notado. "¡Ya veo entonces estabas hablando con un civil! Mis disculpas, realmente no te vi, señor... "

–"Marrots", – dijo con una sonrisa aguda. – "Steve Marrots, un placer conocerte. No tenía la intención de robar esta preciosa coneja de ZPD, oficial..."

–"Wilde. Nicholas Wilde. – "Dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa –"Por favor, tenga la seguridad de que no ha robado nada, señor Marrots".

–"Hum... ¿Nick?" –hablo rápidamente la oficial Hopps al zorro

–"¿Sí, Hopps?"

Judy estaba a punto de golpearlo en algún lado, y el hecho de que no pudiera hacerlo frente a otras personas claramente la irritaba.

–"Deberíamos volver al trabajo", –La coneja le sugirió finalmente; un desfile de sentimientos atravesaba por su cabeza y Nick apenas evitó que una risa saliera de su boca. – "Discúlpame Steve, ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez!" – En ese instante Judy agarró la corbata de Nick y se lo llevó, mientras saludaba con la otra pata al conejo engañado.

Cuando doblaron la esquina del mismo edificio donde Nick se escondía cinco minutos antes, Judy se desabrochó la corbata y lo miró con expresión hosca. ––"Nick, dime la verdad: ¿El jefe Bogo realmente te pidió que vinieras a buscarme?"

El zorro desvió la mirada y se centró en la linda nariz rosa del conejito. –"En realidad... no estoy tan seguro de esto, Zanahorias".

–"Lo sabía". – Se golpeó la frente con una pata. –"¿Cuál es el problema? A caso no puedes vivir sin mí durante, como por ejemplo, "¡¿Cinco minutos?!"

La pregunta le había dado justo en el estómago. – "Por supuesto que puedo" "Tal vez". No estés tan lleno de ti mismo, Zanahorias. Es solo que... ese conejo, él tenía algunas actitudes traviesas hacia ti, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asuntó."

– ¡Su nombre es Steve!, no 'Ese conejo'. Y segundo... ¿Qué quieres decir con actitudes traviesas? ¡¿Estás loco?!

– ¿Porque ella estaba defendiendo a ese idiota? – Bueno, tal vez no era del todo un idiota, pero eso era información confidencial. Especialmente de cierta conejita llamada Judy Hopps.

–"Que no se te olvide que soy un zorro; ¡Un depredador!, Zanahorias. Y puedo reconocer a mis contrapartes cuando los veo".

– ¿Contrapartes? ¡Pero Steve es un conejo! –recalcó un poco irritada la coneja

Nick negó con la cabeza. – "No se trata de ADN, coneja ingenua; se trata de actitud, de hecho. Puedes ser un depredador aunque solo seas un conejo, lo que cambia es la presa que cazas". – Explico

Judy arqueo las cejas. – ¿Te sientes bien, Nick?

–No sé, – admitió Nick, –así que, ¿por qué no terminamos esta discusión y volvemos detrás de nuestros escritorios antes de que algún colega divertido comience a difundir rumores sospechosos sobre nosotros?

Imaginó a Clawhauser rodando por el departamento de policía, riéndose y masticando rosquillas, y ese pensamiento infectó su mente como un virus.

Judy inclinó la cabeza. – ¿De qué rumores estás hablando?, Comenzó, pero el zorro rápidamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

–Olvídalo. Las conejas torpes no deberían preocuparse por cuestiones tan triviales, después de todo".

Mientras Judy luchaba, en un vano intento por liberarse de su abrazo, Nick no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hace solo unos minutos y, como resultado de eso, una pregunta le llegó a los labios.

Estaba a punto de decirlo pero, al final, no lo hizo. Él solo se rió de la tierna coneja quien seguía intentado separarse de él; gracias a Dios seguía siendo un zorro astuto y mentiroso.


	3. Capítulo 3: Bunny – Ladina

_**Ya tome la onda a estos "One shot" espero subirlo cada semana uno, porque tengo en mente uno que hare yo misma pero cuando mi mente haya tenido las ideas muy clara….**_

 _ **En fin aquí les dejo el tercero, y gracias al autor por darme el permiso de traducirlo**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Bunny – Ladina**_

– Oficial Wilde…El informe por favor – le volvió a exigir la oficial Hopps

Nick ni siquiera la miró

–Oficial Wilde –repitió aumentado el tono de su voz – El Informe…. ¡Ahora!

–Mmm, – el zorro murmuró en voz baja – oye, Zanahorias, ¿sabías que hay una pastelería nueva justo detrás de la estación de policía?

–Nick, no me importa – contesto ella. –Todo lo que quiero es su informe en mi escritorio

– ¿Qué reporte? ¿El que trata de ese estúpido robo de maní? – Nick siguió deslizando su teléfono celular – Oh, espera... ¡Están llevando a cabo una promoción especial!" Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro – ¡Malteada de Zarzamora al 50% de descuento! Deberíamos ir y…

– ¡Por todos los quesos! – Judy golpeó con fuerza sus patas sobre su escritorio, causando que el zorro se asustara – Deja de mirar ese maldito teléfono, o ¡Te lo voy a confiscar!

Nick la miró en silencio, su expresión seria, casi como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. Tal vez ¿Pensando su comportamiento poco profesional?

–Zanahorias, tienes algo en la nariz – dijo finalmente al levantar la pata señalando a la oficial

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

–Sí – insistió en tono burlón – Ve a verte en el espejo, si no me crees

–No me engañarás esta vez, Nick – afirmó, con su pequeño pecho hinchándose de orgullo. ─ Ya no soy la torpe coneja que habría creído en tus mentiras sin tan solo dudarlo por un segundo

El zorro asintió sonriéndole amablemente. – ¡Bien hecho Zanahorias, estoy tan orgulloso! –Exclamo con sarcasmo –No hay nada en tu nariz

¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! – Judy asintió una orgullosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

Nick asintió también, una sonrisa muy amplia se desplegó en sus labios "¿Qué estaba tramando ese astuto zorro ahora?"

–Tengo algo en la cara – Judy puso lentamente ambas patas en su hocico. – ¿No es así?

– ¿Tú? Oh claro que no, juraría que no machaste de café esa bonita y rosada nariz, Zanahorias.

Esas palabras olían como una fragante falsedad – ¡Mientes!─ Exclamo Judy

–O tal vez solo estoy fingiendo mentir –respondió en voz baja, inclinándose hacia ella – La vida es dura, oficial Hopps. No es fácil liberarse del laberinto llamado "sociedad moderna"

La pequeña coneja miró a su compañero, buscando una pista que pudiera revelarle la verdad sobre su nariz; pero, dado que el supuesto mentiroso era Nicholas Wilde, su investigación simplemente la llevó a absolutamente nada.

Hasta ese momento…solo quedaba una estrategia que usar

–Nick, sé cómo va a terminar esto – Judy bajó las orejas y se acercó a él con expresión triste. Nick retrocedió en respuesta y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

–Zanahorias ¡No te atrevas!

–Sé que estás esperando a que vaya correr al baño y me mire que hay en mi la cara –, continuó ignorando sus protestas, – con el fin de hacer algo muy poco profesional

–Oficial Hopps, ¿Podría dejar de hacer esa cara?

–Oh, Nick – Judy suspiró y agarró su pata. – Solo por esta vez, ¿no podrías ser honesto, como realmente honesto conmigo? Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo para realmente hacerlas... ¿Serías cooperativo conmigo, con tu querida Judy, solo por hoy?

Nick tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se abrían con asombro.

–Zorrito por favor…. –suplico

El zorro respiro profundamente y se retractó la pata como si acabara de ser mordido por una piraña.

–Torpe zorro

–Bien, bien... tú ganas, Zanahorias. – Nick bruscamente se alejó de ella y se acercó a su escritorio. – Ven aca.

– ¿Qué?

–Solo cierra esa linda boca tuya y ven aquí, Zanahorias.

Renuente, Judy hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Cuando Nick se volvió hacia ella, notó que estaba sosteniendo un pañuelo.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Le reclamo ella. – ¡Eres un zorro charlatán mentiroso!

–Soy un zorro – aclaró, como si esa información pudiera explicar todo. –Burlarse de ti es mi razón de ser. Y quieta ahora, voy a limpiarte el hocico.

La pequeña coneja cerró los ojos y dejó que Nick se limpiara la nariz. – Podría haberlo hecho yo sola, ya sabes, –refunfuñó.

Podrías – estuvo de acuerdo–, pero no habría sido tan divertido como lo es ahora.

Cuando Nick finalmente terminó la tortura, Judy dejó escapar un suspiro. – ¿Cómo puedes hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que realmente son?

–Porque, si las cosas fueran simples, yo no sería especial para ti.

– ¿Estás asumiendo que tú eres especial?

Nick le dijo con una suave sonrisa. – ¿No lo soy?

Judy se moría por decir "no" solo para borrar esa sonrisa molesta de su rostro, pero no podía hacerlo porque habría significado mentirle flagrantemente.

–Te odio – se quejó ella. –No tiene idea de cuánto te odio, Nick.

El zorro la acariciaba entre sus orejas, que, mientras tanto había bajado de frustración. – Yo también te quiero, Zanahorias.


	4. Capítulo 4: Bunny - Celos

_**Hi, de nuevo otra semana más otro "One Shot" nuevo, Y espero que sea de su agrado...**_

 _ **Autora: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen: Rem 289**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Bunny -**_ _ **Celos**_

 _ **Judy Hopps era una soñadora, sin duda alguna. Sabía que apuntaba más alto que todos los demás y era consciente de que, desde la perspectiva de los demás, sus ambiciones no eran más que tontos deseos. Sin embargo, ella estaba orgullosa de ese lado de ello.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, Judy nunca habría permitido que nadie la llamara delirante, porque siempre estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. Y ese día no fue una excepción.**_

–No veo nada – Judy le respondió a Nick severamente mientras intentaba mantener la calma. – ¡Sé lo que vi!

–Si claro – dijo Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Y yo soy una pantera llamada "Felipe".

–No soy la única que se dio cuenta, – insistió Judy. – También estaban el oficial Francine, y el oficial McHorn. ¿O tal vez estamos todos locos, en tu opinión?

–Asi es, y están locos todos. – Nick encendió la luz del archivo y comenzó a buscar algo

El conejito puso los ojos en blanco. – Oh por favor, Nick.

Estaba más claro que ese día el zorro estaba de muy mal humor, pero Judy no podía entender la razón de su descontento. Y, por supuesto, su compañero no la estaba ayudando exactamente en ese sentido.

–Escucha, Zanahorias. – Le lanzo una mirada malhumorada. –No sé lo que viste esta mañana, pero te aseguro que malentendió todo. ¿Podrías dejar el tema ahora? Intento hacer mi trabajo, por si acaso no te has dado cuenta

– ¿Tu trabajando? Buena broma Nick. – Judy agarró su uniforme para evitar que él la alejara más. –, y deja de pretender buscar expedientes aleatorios, realmente no quieres hacer tu trabajo. Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, no puedes engañarme

Nick hizo una mueca, y abrió sus ojos ampliamente de sorpresa. – Oh

¡No me digas!

– ¿O que, lo niegas?

–No niego nada, Zanahorias. Es lo que…déjame solo….

– ¿Es solo que… que? – mirando ferozmente al zorro, retándolo a que terminara su frase.

Después de un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, Nick exhaló profundamente. – Nada olvídalo

Judy a igual que el zorro también suspiró mentalmente. – Oh nada… ¿Enserio?

Una amable sonrisa apareció en su hocico cuando una gentil pata acarició su cabeza. – Nunca podría decirte que me dejes en paz – dijo, casi mientras leía su mente. Su voz era tan suave que Judy se quedó sin aliento

–No me trates como si fuera….

– ¿Qué? ¿Una linda y tierna conejita? – Nick se rascó la piel detrás de las orejas. – ¿Qué acaso no es lo eres, mi dulces Zanahorias?

Discutir con él fue como arrojar piedras a una pared de goma; no importaba lo que Judy pudiera decir, Nick siempre volvería sus palabras en contra de ella.

Te dije que no me llamaras... "Tierna". – La frase dejó sus labios mucho menos duros en comparación con lo mucho que estaba en su mente. –Te maldigo, encantador zorro.

–Entonces, deja de ser tierna. – La sonrisa de Nick desapareció y un ceño fruncido apareció en su lugar. – O, si no puedes... intenta al menos ser tierna solo conmigo.

–…. ¿Disculpa?

Nick rodó sus ojos como si estuviera hablando con un tonto. – La belleza es algo que tienes que... usar con cuidado, Zanahorias. No puedes ser adorable con todos; debes hacer una elección. Una muy buena

Judy dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo que el zorro le estaba insinuando. – ¿Y acaso… tu eres que 'una buena elección"?

 _Nick felizmente movió su cola. – Claro que soy yo una buena elección_

– _Estás loco_

 _Ella nunca lo hubiera admitido, pero... ¿cómo podría ser tan tierna con él, si el actúa asi?_

El zorro bajó levemente las orejas debido a su reacción, pero rápidamente recuperó su estado de ánimo habitual. – Bueno, la noción de 'cordura mental' puede tener muchas facetas, ¿sabes? ¿Qué parámetros usamos para establecer si un animal está loco o no? Además, ¿realmente tenemos derecho a hacer este tipo de suposición?

Judy sintió una extraña sensación, presumiblemente un dolor de cabeza, a punto de asaltar su templo. – Estoy empezando a pensar que eres solo el resultado de mi imaginación, sabes.

¿Quieres probar? – Extendió los brazos. – Ven aquí, Zanahorias, y abraza al producto de tu imaginación

–Te abrazaría, si solo dejaras de decir tonterías.

– ¿De verdad…?" - Nick movió su cola de nuevo. - Entonces nada de tonterías por una semana… ¿Hecho?

Judy lo observó, sospechando que crecía en ella. Esas patas eran muy tentadoras, pero... algo estaba mal, algunos detalles se le escapaban de la mente. Era como un rompecabezas incompleto con solo una pieza que faltaba

Y luego de repente la realización la golpeó en la cara. – ¡Ah!,– Pronunció ella.– ¡Ahora, lo entiendo!

Nick bajó lentamente sus brazos, desconcertado. – ¿De qué te distes cuenta Zanahorias?

Todo – ella respondió. Una risa descontrolada estaba tratando de aparecer en sus labios. –La discusión de hoy, tu mal humor... ¡todo!

–Za….zanahorias... – Hablo Nick, pero Judy lo interrumpió bruscamente.

– ¡Celoso! –Gritó ella. – ¡Estabas celoso de Clawhauser! Oh, no puedo creerlo.

El zorro dejó caer las orejas, su confianza en sí mismo que tenía había desaparecido

Él no estaba negando el hecho, notó Judy. Un capricho divertido le hizo cosquillas en la garganta y sintió el impulso de reírse de nuevo, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo

–Yo no lo llamaría... celos, – murmuró Nick considerando esa última palabra como ridícula. – Solo, bueno... no es deseable que un guepardo regordete llame a una conejita 'tierna'.

Oh, es así. Judy apoyó las patas contra las caderas y lo miró con una sonrisa astuta. – Pero me pregunto, Nick... ¿realmente tenías que decirle a Clawhauser sobre esto?

–Bueno, tarde o temprano alguien se lo tenía que decir ¿no?

–Alguien como yo, "por ejemplo"

–Pero no lo hiciste

–Quizás estaba esperando el momento adecuado, – le preguntó – O ¿Tal vez puedas leer mi mente oficial Wilde?

Él desvió su mirada evitando la mirada de la coneja – ¡Deja de ser tan dan dura tonta! – Y dijo: "No soy tan arrogante, Zanahorias"

Judy comenzó a caminar alrededor del. – No es bueno, oficial Wilde, no es bueno... Me veré obligado a recortar su sueldo

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Zanahorias?

–Mucho. – Judy se rio y detuvo su turno justo frente a él. –Nick, eres un tonto

–Oh, muchas gracias, realmente aprecio esas dulces palabras. ¿Has terminado de burlarte de mí?

–Todavía no. – Sus pequeños brazos lo rodearon suavemente. –Torpe Zorro.

Al principio lo sintió sorprendente, pero luego Nick le devolvió el abrazo lentamente. – El hecho de que me trates como un tonto y el hecho de que te deje hacerlo nunca deja de sorprenderme, oficial Hopps. ¿En qué parte del mundo desapareció, o se fue mi dignidad?

Su voz era casi la habitual, pero aún quedaba una pequeña nota de duda. –Sabes, – comenzó, abrazándolo con fuerza, – somos socios, y esto nunca va a cambiar

–Oh ¿De verdad? – Nick se rio y se rascó la cabeza. – Entonces... ¿significa que puedo enojarme si un oficial tonto intenta robar mis zanahorias?

–Todo depende, solo si tienes las pruebas, o evidencias suficientes

– ¿Qué pasa si es circunstancial?, – Preguntó, ligeramente con una mirada maliciosa.

–Bueno... en ese caso, siempre puedes presentar, o levantar una queja.

 _ **Rincón del traductor.**_

 _ **Aún no termina estos One Shot, y a como vayan avanzando se podrán muy buenos, e interesantes, como lo había mencionado serán subidos cada semana ese era el punto, pero como se atraviesan las vacaciones de "Semana santa" y pues tomare un "Break". Así que sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest: Hola, tal vez un poco suela usarlo pero en ciertas palabras, y no me confío en él, (No es al cien acertado) por algo estudie módulos de Inglés... Eso no nada espérate los demás.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Zorro – Ofendido

_**Aquí les traigo el siguiente "One Shot", y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Zorro – Ofendido**_

–Oye, Zanahorias. ¿Estás bien?

Era bastante obvio que distaba mucho de estarlo. Sin embargo, Nick no había podido resistirse a preguntárselo.

–Cállate –Judy lo callo – Estoy pensando

El zorro sonrió. –Adelante, cariño. Sin embargo, dudo que pensar sea útil esta vez.

Sus orejas se movieron ligeramente. – El que está a mi derecha", –pronunció finalmente, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

– ¿El de tu derecha? – Nick repitió. – ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres pensar un poco más?

– ¡Deja de hablar y muéstrame esa carta!

–Está bien Zanahorias…. Aquí la tienes –... La expresión de su cara no tenía precio.

–Oh no puede ser... – la conejita se derrumbó en su escritorio, agotada.

–20-0, – le recordó. – Bueno, eso sí es un récor... a su manera, supongo.

– ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de esto? – Judy preguntó contra la madera.

–Bueno, la probabilidad de elegir una carta específica entre dos opciones posibles es del 50%. Fallaste veinte veces, entonces... ¿Cuánto es 0.5 x 20, Zanahorias?

Ella gimió de vergüenza. –.. 0.000095%

–Eres tan buena en las multiplicaciones – bromeó, dándole una sonrisa astuta.

– ¡Eres un tramposo! – Judy gritó cuando ella lo señaló con total indignación. – ¡No hay otra explicación!

Nick bajo sus orejas un poco ofendido. – Tus insinuaciones me duelen, Judy. ¿Qué tipo de oficial culparía a otros por su desgracia?

–Un oficial que pierde veinte veces contra el mismo zorro.

–Que poco profesional de tu parte, y sabes me considero oficialmente ofendido Judy

Y, para demostrar que sus palabras eran verdad, Nick le dio la espalda a su compañera y se fue a su escritorio.

Unos minutos más tarde, una pequeña garra gris se apoyó en su hombro.

– ¡Oye, Nick!

El zorro fingió no escucharla.

–Nick, lo siento lo que dije antes, ¿está bien? No quería ..

–Oh vaya – suspiró, – ¿Qué es este zumbido que me hace cosquillas en los oídos? ¿Tal vez el lamento de algún bicho perdido que no puede encontrar el camino a casa?

¡Por todos los quesos! – La silla en la que estaba sentado se giró y se detuvo frente a Judy Hopps, bastante molesta. – ¡Deja de actuar así!

–Oye zanahorias, fuiste tú quien comenzó esto –le replico el zorro ofendido

–Sabes que no quise decir nada, y menos pretenda ofenderte

No – le respondió, – No lo sabía

–Vamos, Nick, ¿De verdad crees que me atrevería a sugerir que me hayas engañado, o hecho trapa solo porque eres un zorro?

–Debería ser yo quien supuestamente te haga esa pregunta zanahorias

–Bueno, ¿O que quieres que te diga? Oh pues bien de acuerdo, no lo haré

Los dos mamíferos se miraron durante un largo tiempo. Asi pasó por un momento hasta que Nick decidió romper el silencio

–Entonces, ¿Por qué esa tonta acusación?, –Preguntó finalmente

–Solo era una pequeña broma contra Nick Wilde – respondió ella. – Y no como un zorro, sino como mi compañero... y un amigo

–Oh, así es como tratas a un amigo. Que honor.

De hecho, Nick había entendido perfectamente lo que Judy estaba tratando de decir ... sin embargo, la forma en que se estaba poniendo nerviosa en el intento de aclarar el malentendido fue tan gratificante, y lo hizo sentir tan importante, que sería una lástima interrumpirla.

Asi que pensó: "Tal vez pueda convencerla de que salga conmigo, si me las arreglo bien".

Las orejas de Judy bajaron, subieron y bajaron de nuevo, probablemente siguiendo sus pensamientos. Era toda una lindura

–Lo siento, Nick, lo siento mucho. Yo... hablé por demás, y me disculpo por esto.

–Porque mejor no pruebas tu arrepentimiento con acciones, y no con palabras zanahorias

Una sonrisa satisfecha estaba tratando de aparecer en su hocico. Nick bruscamente le dio la espalda para que ella no se diera cuenta. Y se dijo así mismo: "Resiste, y Espera…Nick tu puedes'.

–Oye... – ella murmuró con un tono voz triste. – No me des la espalda...

Su voz era como una dulce miel en sus oídos. Un día, estaba seguro de eso, con solo escuchar esa voz moriría

¿Asi que? – Nick preguntó, a propósito manteniendo su tono ofendido. – ¿Cómo piensa la oficial Hopps remediar esto?

–Yo, estaba pensando que podríamos... ir al cine una de estas noches

Y directo en la trapa había caído

Apenas contuvo el movimiento de su cola antes de girar finalmente hacia Judy, fingiendo su mejor mirada aburrida. – Depende. ¿De qué película?

– ¡La que tú quieras ver, y claro que yo invito!

–Hmm…

Nick jugaba un juego muy peligroso, el movimiento de su cola, y la sonrisa de satisfacción: El zorro tenía sus serios problemas para no delatar sus verdades intenciones ante de dar un giro inesperado de acontecimientos

–Entonces ¿Qué, aceptas? – Preguntó Judy

–Espero que no te retractes, –Nick se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. – Sería una pena si al final, el oficial Hopps no cumpla su palabra.

– ¡Mantendré mi palabra!, – Exclamó. –Una promesa es una promesa.

– ¡Perfecto! – Nick se levantó de su silla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Esta noche, 20:30, en el cine Armonía. Si llegas tarde, habrá doble de películas. No, triple. Y saldremos a cenar. O desayuno, dependiendo de la hora.

Judy abrió los ojos. – ¡Tú…!

¡Si yo! ¡Y tú! ¡Y nosotros!

– ¿Fingiste estar enojado?

–Oh, no, estaba enojado... por los primeros tres minutos

–No puedo creerlo... –Judy se puso una pata en el hocico. –Soy una torpe

–Torpe coneja –se burló de ella. – Nah, solo un poco ingenua..

Judy miró al suelo con un suspiro. –No te soporto...

Nick se inclinó hacia delante para que estuvieran a la misma altura. – ¿Qué tal un abrazo, Zanahorias?

– ¡Vete!–murmuró no muy convencida

–Voy a tomar eso como un "Si". – Extendió sus brazos y se acercó a su compañera para darle un suave abrazo. – Calma no estés triste pequeña coneja. Esta noche va a ser muy divertida

Yo que pensé que te había lastimando nuevamente – se quejó contra su pecho. –No, me asustaste, Nick

–Lo sé, lo sé..., – dijo, acariciando su cabeza. – Pero es tu culpa, Zanahorias. Me haces actuar como un zorro torpe, a veces.

Estaba diciendo eso, pero tal vez, tal vez había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Y tal vez mucha verdad...

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Sé que comente, o dije por ahí que no iba subir otro por el momento, por un "Break". Solo por hoy disponía de tiempo libre, porque finalizando marzo, y abril no contare con disponibilidad hasta nuevo aviso, asi que este capítulo se los adelanto…_


	6. Capítulo 6: Zorro - Algo Bueno

_**Hola de nuevo, y vamos bien con esto, asi que espero que sea de su agrado el siguiente.**_

 _ **Autora: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: Zorro - Algo Bueno**_

 **Desde que Nick se unió a la fuerza policial y se convirtió en la compañera de Judy, comenzó a notarla cada vez más a menudo. Y había observado su pequeño cuerpo, moviéndose frenéticamente por los distritos de Zootopia, saltando por donde podía llegar gracias a sus poderosas patas traseras, abriéndose camino por cada callejón desagradable, buscando una pista que pudiera llevarla a la verdad... y todo en el nombre de la justicia en la que ella creía firmemente.**

 **Nick la admiraba; para él, ella era como una majestuosa ave. Y cada día el presenciaba la gran fuerza que tenía su pequeño cuerpo; el cual le daba un aire único de coraje, y belleza a levantarse cada vez más en la crueldad de Zootopia que pasaba por ella.**

− ¿Cómo lo haces?, −Le preguntó a Judy un día, y ella lo miró perpleja en respuesta

Por supuesto, Judy nunca podría haber entendido... pero podría. Y como pudo, contempló maravillado ese milagro; hermosa como una flor en flor, brillante como una estrella, pura como un copo de nieve, comparada con la cual su astucia no era más que polvo arrastrado por el viento.

–Nick, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Pareces..., o te estás comportando muy extraño

El zorro sonrió, y pensando a la vez –"Ella era tan despistada, oh, tan extrañamente en sí despistada". – Por supuesto que estoy bien, Zanahorias – respondió finalmente

Y era verdad. Porque, al quedarse a su lado, Nicholas Wilde tenía la sensación de poder ser parte de ese maravilloso milagro y cambiar lo que era. Ser mejor de lo que era.

Judy exhaló dejando escapar un suspiro. – Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo sobre la enorme pila de archivos que se encuentra en su escritorio desde qué…. ¿Una semana?

Pero todos son casos tontos – se justificó a sí mismo. –Escucha este... 'tulipanes robados en la tienda de flores'. Han sido tres días; probablemente ya estén marchitadas

–Bueno, tal vez si hubieras comenzado la búsqueda el mismo día que recibiste el informe del caso….

– ¿De acuerdo a qué criterios podría haber reconocido alguna vez las flores robadas, Zanahorias? ¡Oh!, ya se tal vez podría haberles preguntado: 'Disculpen, ¿son ustedes los tulipanes robados?'

Judy se rió. –Ok está bien, tiene razón. ¿Pero qué pasa con los demás casos?

–Lo mismo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer esta semana

–No me digas –levanto sus cejas – ¿Y qué otra cosa recibió tu atención completa, que no sea el trabajo oficial Wilde?

–Tú, por ejemplo. "Oh, ya sabes", cosas de zorros: tomarse una selfie, publicarla en Instafur, burlarse del reino animal, jugar ajedrez con extraños…

–Representación precisa de ti mismo, Nick, no de toda la especie

–Para ti, cariño, soy toda la especie, ya que soy el único zorro en tus pensamientos. ¿No crees?

Nick sonrió con satisfacción mientras Judy miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada, con las orejas caídas. – ¿Por qué no me ayudas a resolver este caso en lugar de decir tonterías?", –Preguntó, un poco molesta. –Ya que no pareces estar dispuesto a hacer tu propio trabajo.

El zorro cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. –Claro, si es lo suficientemente interesante

–Me temo que no es así. Solo un robo de bicicletas.

En circunstancias normales, Nick habría fingido no escucharla y prestó atención a todo lo demás en su oficina

Sin embargo, ese día fue diferente. Realmente lo fue, porque el pequeño milagro llamado Judy Hopps lo animaba a hacer algo bueno, no divertido, no emocionante, simplemente algo bueno. Y Nick pensó, por qué no, que por una vez habría aceptado su llamada y habría hecho su trabajo sin quejarse.

–Hecho, Zanahorias... Ah, pero a un precio

Judy puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Un batido de arándanos?

Y –agregó el zorro,– vamos a pasar el rato en la ciudad, una de estas tardes. Solo tú y yo

– ¡Nick! Dijo su compañera. –Con todo el trabajo, nosotros….

–Shhh, no pronuncies esa horrible palabra. La única respuesta que estoy dispuesto a escuchar es 'Sí', querida

Ella vaciló. – ¿Prometes ayudarme? –Finalmente preguntó. – ¿No harás excusas como de costumbre suele hacer?

–Juro solemnemente que no me iré de tu lado. Tiene mi palabra, oficial Hopps.

–Bien, entonces – Judy le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. –Te cazare, oficial Wilde, así que será mejor que cumplas tu promesa

–Oh encantado de ser cazado por ti, Zanahorias.

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ __ _Aun no ha terminado mi "Break" solo resta una semana, pero en veces me doy un ratillo, y los usos como ventaja…, pero llegando la segunda semana de Abril XD ahí si estaré ocupada, Por adelantado de estos días, o que finalice la semana subiré el siguiente capítulo… en mi opinión lo considero muy bueno pero al finalizar taran….se los dejo de suspenso._ __


	7. Capítulo 7: Bunny – Trato

_**Hola, aquí de nuevo, y con un nuevo capítulo de "One Shot"**_

 _ **Según iba subirlo la semana pasada, Pero tuve contratiempos, ya estoy de vuelta, en fin espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Bunny – Trato**_

 _ **Pasaban después de las 4:00 p.m. Nick bebió un sorbo de su batido de arándanos mientras desplazaba la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente con la pata libre.**_

–Realmente salimos después de todo – dijo Judy, revolviendo su café con una cuchara. – Conociendo nuestra desgracia, al menos que podríamos esperar el fin del mundo.

Y, para ser honesto, ella no estaba segura de que aún no pudiera suceder.

Nick se quitó las gafas de sol. – Te refieres a tu desgracia, Zanahorias. Realmente apreciaría si no me bajaras a tu nivel.

–Qué grosero, oficial Wilde

–No me llames 'oficial', cariño. Hoy no somos policías, solo una pareja encantadora perdida en el "Jardín del Edén ".

– ¿Jardín del Edén? – Judy echándose a reir a cargadas. – ¿Este lugar? Rodeados por mamíferos de cinco o incluso diez veces nuestro tamaño, sentados a la mesa de un café de segunda categoría, está bien, hacen un delicioso batido aquí, deja de darme esa mirada, y esperando constantemente una llamada de emergencia. No esperaba ser así, el Jardín del Edén.

−No es una cuestión de lugar, Judy. Es su esencia ", −afirmó, colocando una pata sobre su corazón, −que hace de este café nuestro Jardín de Edén Privado

−Claro, compañero. −Judy rodó los ojos sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa divertida. −Sigue soñando

La respuesta de Nick fue bruscamente interrumpida abruptamente por un grito de angustia que venía de la calle

Las orejas de Judy se movieron por sí mismas. − ¿Escuchaste eso?

No –le respondió −porque soy el primer zorro sordo en la historia de la ZPD

Ella ignoró su sarcasmo. –Vamos − dijo Judy, pero se congeló en el lugar cuando notó su expresión. − ¿Qué pasa, Nick?

El zorro rodeo los ojos. −¿Qué te sugiere la intuición policía?

− ¡Ladrón! − Gritó una voz desesperada. − ¡Mi maleta! ¡Mi maleta! ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía!

¡Nick! − Exclamo la oreja temblando de impaciencia. − ¡Debemos intervenir! ¡Es nuestro deber!

Miró a su compañero, y el permanecía silencio e inmóvil

−No puedo creer que esté realmente enojado por eso, −pensó, apenas conteniendo un suspiro. − ¿Estás planeando mantener esa cara por más tiempo?

Nick como era de costumbre termino riéndose de su compañera −.La lista de sus deudas se alarga, Zanahorias

−Culpa al crimen, no a mí. −El conejito llegó a la puerta con un solo salto. −Voy a seguir adelante. No te atrevas acorrer hacia las colinas, oficial Wilde.

El zorro puso sus patas en el aire, en señal de rendición. −No creo que tenga la energía para hacerlo.

−Lo compensare

−Como siempre lo haces

Judy negó con la cabeza y procedió a avanzar hacia la pequeña multitud de animales que se había congregado justo afuera del café. − ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido para pensar que estoy feliz de arruinar uno de nuestros raros momentos juntos? −Se preguntó, el dolor perforando su corazón. Cuanto más trataba de borrar la cara decepcionada de Nick de su mente, más se sentía horrible y malvada. Y ella totalmente, absolutamente, positivamente lo odiaba.

−Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, −se dijo a si misma Judy, pero algo seguía sonando mal, casi hasta el punto de que tenía que luchar contra el impulso de volver con Nick.

−Entonces, al final...

Judy intento esconder su cara detrás de sus patas. −No otra vez…

−Ese estúpido elefante no se do cuenta, y dejó caer su maleta detrás de un contenedor de basura.

−Nick…

−Y, por esa tontería, o estupidez... −Nick comenzó a contar con los dedos. −Veamos: arrojé mi delicioso batido de arándanos, perdí dos horas de mi precioso tiempo libre escuchando la improbable descripción de la extraña figura oculta que presuntamente había robado su estúpida maleta...

− ¡Nick...! le grito la coneja en un intento en callar a su compañero

–Mi cola casi queda atrapada, y me la pisotearon la no una vez, ni dos, ni tres veces, la multitud de cretinos que se agolpaba alrededor del estúpido elefante..., y lo peor desperdicie mi oportunidad de pasar la tarde con mi conejo favorita.

Menos mal que solo tenía cuatro dedos para contar

–Asi que, después de todo – continuó zorro – ¿Cómo debería calificar este día, oficial Hopps?

Judy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. – ¿Vas a arrojar eso en mi cara por el resto de mi vida?

–Tal vez. –El zorro le indico sonrisa a la coneja. – Ya te dije lo dije, ¿no? Tu lista de deudas se hace cada vez más larga, Zanahorias. ¿Por qué no empiezas a pagar tu deuda en este momento?

– ¿Qué tienes en mente?, – Preguntó tontamente, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

–Si no mal recuerdo, tu familia produce Zarzamoras

–Si ¿Qué hay con eso?

–Déjame conocerlos, Oh me refiero quiero decir a tus padres. Sabes, siempre pensé: 'Realmente me gustaría felicitarlos por la calidad sublime de su producción'.

Había algo increíblemente ambiguo en la forma en que él había dicho 'Producción', pero Judy se convenció a sí misma, tenía que hacerlo, era solo su percepción. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerle pensar que habría problemas.

–Bueno, está bien, – dijo, sin embargo, porque realmente quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. No sabía que a ti te importaba tanto conocerlos, pero si lo dices... está bien, supongo.

– ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Nick, al levantar su pata extendida dándosela a Judy

–Hum... trato... ¿supongo? – La coneja se acercó y lo sacudió suavemente y, en el momento exacto en que tocaron sus patas, Judy supo a ciertamente que acababa de caer en una gran bolsa de problemas.

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Como lo mencione arriba se me presentaron unos contratiempos, y una de la causa fue (red de internet), y lo que resta de semana me veré agendada…. Ya vamos a la mitad no quiero adelantar nada pero se irán poniendo emocionantes, e interesante entre estos dos a conforme vayan avanzando._


	8. Capítulo 8: Zorro - Enfado

_**Otra semana, y otro nuevo "One Shot", espero que sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Zorro**_ __ _ **Enfado**_

Si Nick Wilde no hubiera tenido las agallas, probablemente nunca hubiera subido al tren. Sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo, tenía una razón más que válida para hacerlo.

Y esa razón era simplemente sentarse a su lado, con la intención de buscar algo entre los álbumes de: "Zoogle Photo".

Aquí – Judy dijo – esta es una foto mía con mis padres

Nick inclinó su cabeza para ver un poco más de cerca – ¿Qué edad tenías ahí?

Ella sonrió –Acababa de cumplir dieciocho

Nick le devolvió la sonrisa. – No cambiaste en nada Zanahorias

Eso no era cierto, pero necesitaba burlarse un poco de ella para olvidar la ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de él.

–Mentiroso – Judy se echó a reír, probablemente consciente, lo estaba conociendo demasiado bien, solo estaba tratando de provocar

–Bien, me atrapaste – El zorro cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento –Coneja astuta

Envuelto en la oscuridad, Nick comenzó a pensar que habría sido descuidado

No, no descuidado... ingenuo. Ingenuo porque, por un momento, había pensado que podía ignorar un problema crucial: era un zorro, pero Judy era un conejo. Y ese conejo lo estaba guiando, ¡a petición suya, nada menos! - en una maldita madriguera llena de otros conejos que, presumiblemente, pasaron toda su vida haciendo nada más que vender zanahorias a otros conejos y dar a luz conejos que, a su vez, habrían crecido entre zanahorias y vendieron esas mismas zanahorias a otros conejos y etcétera, en un ciclo interminable de conejos y zanahorias, zanahorias y conejos.

Y era extremadamente improbable que Nick Wilde hubiera encontrado un lugar en este delicado ecosistema.

– ¿Estás preocupado?

La pregunta de Judy lo tomó por sorpresa. – No –respondió, instintivamente. Pero ante su sonrisa divertida, su mentira fue evidente. – Tal vez un poco.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Judy se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión juguetona en el rostro. – ¿Qué estabas esperando para decirme esto, torpe zorro? ¿De verdad crees que soy así de lenta?

No había señales de un verdadero reproche en su voz. Sin embargo, Nick no pudo evitar sentir algo muy similar a una culpabilidad que de pronto le oprimió el estómago.

No, en absoluto, Zanahorias. Es solo... – Nick suspiró, esperando que salieran las palabras correctas. – No consideré todo lo que podría implicar y sobre todo lo que soy yo, podría decir que estoy algo….

– ¿Desprevenido? – le sugirió la coneja

El zorro hizo una pausa, alabando mentalmente a Judy por su astucia... y temblando mentalmente por la misma razón.

–Algo así

Judy se rió de nuevo. –Oh y debería recordarte que fue idea tuya, Nick.

Lo sé – Dijo el zorro. – Incluso alguien como yo puede juzgar mal las cosas, de vez en cuando

El conejito sacudió su pequeña cabeza gris. – Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el primer zorro con el que mis padres han tratado

Al Parecer eso lo consoló un poco. Las orejas de Nick se alzaron en alivio y curiosidad. – Oh. No lo sabía

–Asi es – confirmó ella. – De hecho están en los negocios juntos

El asunto estaba tomando un giro bastante inesperado. – ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes, Zanahoria? – Nick sintió que de repente estaba libre de un peso enorme.

–Tal vez porque... ¿no me preguntaste? Además, ¿cómo puedo entender que Nicholas Wilde, mi compañero que siempre parece estar en control de la situación, está realmente aterrorizado ante la idea de conocer a mi familia?

– ¡No estaba aterrorizado! –, Afirmó Nick. "Solo un poco... inestable

–Aww, que tierno – Judy agarró sus mejillas y comenzó a jalarlos. – Eres tan tierno cuando estás acorralado.

– **¡No…!** –Nick sintió una ola de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo sobre del. –No me trates como a un cachorro, Zanahorias.

–Torpe zorro – susurró ella, un aliento lejos de su nariz. – ¿Acaso no te gusta este cambio de roles?

– ¡Sí...! quiero decir, ¡No! – Maldijo su subconsciente con todas sus fuerzas. –Me estás lastimando, ¿podrías soltarme ahora?

Después de lo que pareció un momento interminable (o demasiado corto, según el punto de vista), Judy dejó de molestarlo pero no rompió el contacto visual. – ¿Te sientes mejor, compañero?

Nick se frotó las mejillas, un pequeño intento de ocultar la abrumadora vergüenza que lo estaba devorando. – Mucho mejor, gracias... compañera

–Sabes – le dijo Judy después de un rato – parece que es gracias a mí que mis padres "abrieron los ojos" y decidieron hacer negocios con Gideon Gray

–Gideon Gray – repitió Nick, tratando de recordar de quién era ese nombre. –No lo conozco.

Judy ladeó la cabeza. – No, tonto, por supuesto que no lo conoces, no es un hombre de negocios importante o lo que sea. Lo llamo por su nombre porque éramos compañeros de escuela

Nick levanto las orejas – ¿Compañeros?

–Sí. Imagínate tenemos la misma edad, y él ya tiene un negocio propio – Judy dejó escapar una sonrisa y Nick no pudo evitar sentir una vaga sensación de peligro debido a la apreciación inherente en su voz.

– ¿Se llevaban bien? –Preguntó, fingiendo su mejor indiferencia ante el asunto. Pero... si él estaba fingiendo por Judy o por él mismo, eso no era algo que él pudiera discernir fácilmente

–No realmente – respondió Judy. – Para ser honesta... un día, después de la obra escolar, tuvimos una pelea. Lo golpe en la nariz pero él me empujó, y me tiro al suelo, y – se tocó su mejilla izquierda. – Él me rasguño la cara.

– ¡ **¿Qué?! –** Los ojos de Nick se agrandaron. – ¿Ese zorro te atacó?

Ella asintió. – Más o menos. Pero sucedió hace mucho tiempo, Nick; además, Gideon era un zorro muy inseguro. El trataba de enmascarar sus debilidades haciéndose pasar por malo

– _Eso explica mucho_ , – pensó Nick. El repelente para zorros del cual se había percatado cuando se conocieron, de repente adquirió un significado muy distinto al que él, en un principio

–Y... ¿lo perdonaste?, – Preguntó, buscando cuidadosamente el más mínimo cambio en su expresión.

¡Éramos cachorros, Nick! – Judy puso los ojos en blanco y miró por la ventana, más allá de las colinas que rodeaban el valle donde el tren acababa de entrar. – Y unos cachorros bastante tontos, de cierta manera. Es obvio que si lo perdone

–Pero eso no lo daba derecho a lastimarte. – ¿Acaso era enojo, lo que estaba sintiendo hervir hervía sus venas?

–A esa edad no puedes distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Gideon probablemente se sintió atacado" por mí cuando le di la patada y por eso reacciono así

–Sí claro – Nick asintió de una manera sarcástica. – Un zorro se siente atacado por un conejo y luego reacciona para proteger a su persona. Buena línea defensiva, abogada Hopps. Con este razonamiento, podría sacar de la cárcel a los peores criminales de Zootopia.

Judy dio un suspiró. – Nick, no te conté esta historia solo para hacerte enojar

–No estoy enojado contestó el zorro. Y claramente estaba furioso, – Pero debes aprender a compartir esta comprensión con los demás. Hay acciones que no se pueden justificar, ni ahora ni en un millón de años

Un doloroso recuerdo comenzaba a brotar en la superficie de su mente, y a pesar de que pudo sobreponerse a ese recuerdo, no pudo evitar mostrar su enojo.

Judy bajó las orejas y lo miró, sus ojos púrpuras llenos de sorpresa. – ¿Nick?

Pero Nick no hubiera dejado pasar el asunto... esta vez no.

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Nada mal, Vamos muy bien, aunque ahora intentare subirlos cada tercer día, con el simple hecho he encontrado comic de ellos, ya sabrán me tienen picada XD. Y otros que cuento con la autorización para traducirlos, y tengo en mente hacer una página para subirlos aún no existe esa página pero entra en planes.._


	9. Capítulo 9: Zorro –Gideon Grey

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente "One Shot", espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Zorro –Gideon Grey**_

–Nick, él es Gideon Gray. – Judy sostuvo su pata hacia el zorro presentando

Nick lo miró de arriba abajo. 'Cara tonta, pelo tonto, delantal tonto y...' suspiró mentalmente: "Él trabaja con los padres de Judy".

Por suerte para Nicholas Wilde era un gran actor

Es un placer – dijo Nick cortésmente. –Nicholas Piberius Wilde, oficial de policía.

Gideon Gray asintió. –A-ah, entonces ustedes dos…

Oficiales – Judy confirmó rápidamente.

–Y socios –aclaró el zorro

El otro zorro se rascó la cabeza, cada pelo del cuerpo recorrer sudor sintiendo algo de incomodidad. – Es…es un gusto conocerte, Sr. Wilde. Yo... no creía que un zorro pudiera….Este quiero decir

–Podría convertirse en policía – Afirmo Nick, sonriendo ampliamente. Y noto que Gideon Grey se sentía vacíamente nervioso

–Oh, pero por favor no me malinterprete, ¡Creo que es genial!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Nick vislumbró la mejilla de Judy.

El astuto zorro dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento. –Sí, – dijo finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, – realmente genial.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada. Judy había enterrado su rostro con sus patas - no seas tan dramático, Zanahorias, ¡Es solo una rivalidad común entre los depredadores! - Y el zorro llamado Gideon Gray había comenzado a mirar a su alrededor, como si él pudiera escapar de esa atmósfera opresiva.

Nicholas Wilde no podría haber estado más satisfecho que nunca.

Para ser completamente justo, una parte de sí mismo era vagamente consciente de su infantilismo. Sin embargo, incluso con todas sus buenas intenciones, porque Nick realmente intentaba no saltar sobre la garganta de Gideon, simplemente no soportaba a ese idiota con delantal.

Incluso si, o tal vez exactamente porque Judy le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Aprovechando un momento de oportunidad que Grey no los estaba mirando, Judy le dio un empujón en el costado a su compañero. –Sabes –comenzó hablar rompiendo esta tensión de la atmosfera, como si nada hubiera pasado, –Gideon hace unos fantásticos pasteles de arándanos, definitivamente deberías probarlos.

Nick apretó los dientes mientras se frotaba el lado dolorido donde recibió el golpe que le dio la coneja. –Ouch

–O…Ohhh –tartamudeó Gideon, – Judy es muy amable de tu parte, pero solo soy un panadero ordinario...

Nick rodeó los ojos. –Por qué tengo que sufrir así, me pregunto.

Gideon Gray se rió y un poco avergonzado. – Estoy muy feliz reamente lo estoy, Judy. Ya sabes, no tengo mucha confianza en mis habilidades

–Y estás equivocado. –Judy sonrió con un calor que Nick no creía ver dirigido a alguien que no era, bueno... él mismo.

–Me dolió un poco, para ser honesto.

"Pero no debería" – le dijo a su subconsciente. Vamos, Nick, estás actuando como un niño. Ella no es de tu propiedad, ya sabes.

–"Ella es"

–"Ella no es"

–"Ella es" – dijo para sí mismo a su subconsciente. –"Y, aunque no lo fuera, que no es el caso, ciertamente no pertenece a ese cretino"

Si Judy hubiera sabido que una parte de Nick la consideraba como su propiedad, no habría dudado en arrojarlo a la cárcel y tirar la llave en el cráter de un volcán. La idea lo hizo sonreír, pero la sonrisa se extinguió pronto cuando Nick recordó dónde estaba y qué estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

– ¡Entonces! –El zorro tosió para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. –Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Sr. Grey, pero Judy y yo deberíamos irnos ahora, así que... adiós.

– ¿Qué? –Judy abrió la boca para protestar, pero Nick rápidamente le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la obligó a seguirlo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –Ella siseó

–Me alejo antes de poder presentarme como un defensor de un crimen y ser testigo presencial, Zanahorias

– ¡Por el amor de Dios! –Judy dio una patada en la pata y obligó a su huida a llegar a su fin. – ¡Estás actuando como un niño, Nick!

–"¿Qué dije?", –dijo su subconsciente

–Zanahorias –Nick hablo, entre gruñidos de dolor, – ¿cuál crees que es mi opinión sobre Gideon Grey?

–Ese es el punto, Nick, – contesto Judy. –No quieres tener una opinión sobre él. Solo usted, que afirma odiar los prejuicios, actúa exactamente como los tenía.

–No es un prejuicio, es un hecho. ¿Cómo puedo ignorar su pasado? Mamíferos como él mantienen vivo el miedo que las presas tienen para los depredadores. Es por él que tú...

–Deja de hablar como si Gedeón fuera la causa de todos los males del mundo. – Judy lo silenció y le puso una pata en la boca. – Lo perdoné, así que no tienes razón para no hacer lo mismo. Además... para ser sincera, Nick, ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás tan molesto.

– ¿No puedes resolverlo tú sola? –Nick preguntó, más duro de lo que realmente quería sonar.

Judy inclinó levemente la cabeza, una señal de que no entendía el significado de lo que le estaban diciendo. –¿Estás tratando de implicar algo?

Nick rodeó los ojos. –Sí, que eres una tonta coneja.

Ella arrugó la nariz, sintiéndose ofendida. –Eres tú quien actúa como un zorro tonto, Nick.

–No soy tonto, Judy, solo... –agrego finalmente, y se dio por vencido antes de completar la oración. –No importa, zanahorias. No importa…

La verdad era que Nick no deseaba explicarle a Judy lo que no podía explicar siquiera a sí mismo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que, a pesar de su falta de empatía hacia Gideon Grey, sí sabía que su comportamiento era parcial.

Al final, pensó, –no soy tan diferente de los otros animales

–Nick, escucha. – Judy respiró hondo, como si se estuviera preparando para discutir con un cachorro problemático. – Me alegro de que hayas tomado en serio la cuestión de Gideon Grey – y, al decir eso, ella agarró su pata suavemente. –Realmente soy. Y entiendo que la idea de un zorro comportándose como Gideon hizo que tu sangre hierva. De la misma manera sé, supongo, al menos, que la idea de que me ataque una contraparte tuya no es muy... agradable.

En circunstancias normales, Nick se hubiera reído de todas las implicaciones sutiles en la frase de Judy y respondió de la manera habitual y sarcástica que reservaba para las discusiones más entretenidas.

Sin embargo, la risa infame simplemente no quería salir. Nick abrió la boca e intentó hacer un sonido, cualquier sonido, pero falló. Y luego, al darse cuenta de que solo podía escucharla, inclinó la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro

–Pero ya ves, Nick –Judy continuó, suavemente," todos tienen la oportunidad de cambiar. Pero, si esta posibilidad permaneciera ligada a lo que éramos en el pasado, ninguno de nosotros podría aspirar a ser más de lo que ya es. Si realmente podemos cambiar, Nick, es precisamente porque podemos dejar atrás el pasado y renacer mejor que antes. Y... –ella acarició su pata como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. –Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, mi tonto zorro".

–Como era de costumbre, –Nick pensó: –"Realmente no soy rival para ti, Judy Hopps".

Nadie podría serlo, porque no había estrellas tan brillantes como ella en ningún rincón del universo. Y, tal vez, nunca habrían existido

–Es increíble cómo te las arreglas para hacer eso –Nick le indico una sonrisa astuta

–Para gestionar... ¿Qué?

–Consigue brillar de esta manera increíblemente deslumbrante. –Nick bajó la cabeza y besó la pata gris que le había tomado unos minutos antes. –"Su luz cautiva y me encanta todos los días, Madam".

Judy se sonrojó y con rapidez quito la pata. – ¡Idiota! Ese fue un discurso serio.

–El mío también – respondió en voz baja. – Siempre hablo en serio cuando te adulo.

Ella era tan linda cuando actuaba como una niña nerviosa. Ella hizo que quisiera hacerla sentir aún más avergonzada.

–Bueno... está bien – murmuró Judy, dándole una mirada sospechosa, aunque adorable. – Pero no espere salirse con la suya, oficial Wilde: le pedirá disculpas a Gideon.

Nick negó con la cabeza. –Oh no. Haré algo aún mejor que eso, cariño

Las orejas de Judy se bajaron. –No–, susurró aterrorizada. –Por favor no. Tu eres un Des….

– ¿Un desastre? – El zorro completo la oración, y se rió entre dientes.–"Pero es por eso que siempre nos divertimos mucho, Zanahorias.

 _ **Rincón del traductor**_ _: Oh es fue lo más rápido, vamos a la mitad, y referente a lo que dije referente a los "Comics de ZPD". Serán publicados, cuando la página sea creada, y lo vuelvo a decir que por lo pronto a un no existe, y respeto a los Comic ya cuento con permiso del autor._


	10. Capitulo 10: Coneja - Necesidad

_**Hey nuevamente, ya vamos a la mitad, así que les dejo este siguiente "One Shot", espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Ilustrador de la Imagen: Rem289**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Coneja – Necesidad**_

Judy tosió sintiéndose muy dolorida, como si hubiera tenido una puñalada en su diafragma ya comprometido.

−Lo hiciste genial, Hopps –felicito el Búfalo

Judy intentó sonreí, pero falló. −Gracias, jefe. Solo hacia mi trabajo

−No seas tan modesta. Atrapar a un gorila enojado no es algo que yo llamaría: 'solo tú trabajo'

−No estaba solo − dijo Judy, tratando de contener los espasmos penetrantes. −El Oficial Wilde ha demostrado estar listo... como yo.

−Ya le agradecí a tu compañero por el excelente trabajo, Hopps. –hizo una pausa, miro a la oficial y hablo − Pero, no obstante, es cierto que su intervención fue fundamental para atrapar al delincuente

Judy relajó su busto y se deslizó contra la pared. −Sí señor.

Estaba cansada, y realmente sentía tan cansada…

−La ambulancia viene. Espera, estarás en el hospital lo antes posible

Judy asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar muy despacio para no forzar el diafragma. Ella permaneció en ese estado durante mucho tiempo, al menos, se sintió como si fuera una eternidad, y luego...

−Oye –hablo una voz conocida

El conejito apenas abrió sus ojos pesados y vio un resplandor verde y familiar. Las esquinas de su boca se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba. −Oye, −le susurró al zorro que se había inclinado a su altura, una cortesía que Judy no dejó de encontrar absolutamente adorable. ¡Oficial Wilde... felicitaciones!

−Oh, no. − Nick negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tan dulce como un pan de jengibre. −Tú eres la verdadera heroína aquí, Hopps

− ¿Cincuenta y cincuenta?", − Sugirió. Nick sonriendo y tocó ligeramente su mejilla, luego su pata se hundió, lentamente y preocupada, hasta que llegó a su maltrecho y dolorido cuello. Ese gesto fue tan repentino, pero tan delicado, que Judy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

−Te ves bastante mal, ¿sabes?− Su voz sonó por lo general tan tranquila y segura de sí misma, había adquirido un tono bajo y tenue. Incluso el cuidado con el que le acariciaba la piel tenía algo diferente de lo habitual... algo bueno, que la hizo estremecer.

− ¿Estás preocupado por mí? −Preguntó Judy, sonriendo levemente. −Tratas de mantenerte en el personaje, Nicholas Wilde. ¿Dónde está tu infame cinismo?

Judy solo quería sonar divertida, pero, contrariamente a las expectativas, el zorro no se río; él suspiró y le regreso una mirada tan seria que dolió

− ¿Me preguntas si estoy preocupado por ti?− Nick retiró la pata, lo que provocó que Judy casi se quejara de desilusión. –Oh claro que no estoy preocupado, de hecho. Estoy preocupado hasta la muerte, conejo tonto.

Judy miró sus ojos verdes y brillantes y vislumbró algo que le recordó el miedo. −Oh, Nick...

−No 'oh, Nick' yo, ¡Judy!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nick la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

−Podrías haber muerto. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Muerto! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? No me convertí en tu compañero para recoger los restos de tu cadáver.

−Me llamó por mi nombre −pensó distraídamente, el único rayo de luz que logró salir de la confusión a la que se ahogaba su cabeza. −Tú... "Judy tragó saliva, luchando contra el dolor que pesaba sobre su pecho. Estás temblando

Nick la ignoró lo que dijo su compañera. − ¿Tienes una vaga idea de cómo habría terminado si no hubiera tenido la pistola que trague conmigo? Solo una vaga idea, porque no espero que un idiota como tú realmente pueda ser consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Estaba temblando más y más. Usando toda su fuerza, Judy levantó sus brazos y rodeó a Nick en un abrazo cálido

En sus brazos, ella sintió que se estremecía.

−Perdóname −le susurró al oído a él. −Yo... realmente soy un idiota.

−No se trata solo de ti − Nick continuó, abrazándola aún más fuerte, casi la lastimaba, pero ella no se quejó. − ¿Qué... qué debería hacer, si te hubieras ido? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si, un día, mi compañera me dijera 'adiós' y comprara un billete de ida al Cielo?

−Nick…

Ella era tan, tan débil; cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y le costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar. Sin embargo, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento que ardía en su corazón

Grandes lágrimas se juntaron en las comisuras de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su rígida y temblorosa espalda. −Lo siento, Nick. Lo siento mucho…

−Deberías ser más egoísta, ¿sabes? −Continuó Nick, casi susurrando. −Deja de pensar solo en esta ciudad. Intenta pensar en ti mismo también, de vez en cuando. Intenta... pensar en mí, de vez en cuando. Solo de vez en cuando. Sin ti... no necesitas que te diga directamente, ¿verdad?

−Yo... lo sé, Nick. −Judy tosió, gritos silenciosos cayeron por sus mejillas. −Soy tonta, después de todo

Él se río un poco, y era un misterio cómo ese simple y bajo sonido podía verter tanto amor en su corazón, hasta el punto que sintió que iba a explotar en su pecho.

−Te necesito, Zanahorias. Te necesito hoy, mañana y todos los días hasta el final de los tiempos. Entonces, por favor, no seas tan desesperadamente imprudente, porque cuando arriesgas tu vida... arriesgas la mía, también

Judy se aferró a él como si él fuera la única cosa que le impedía caer en un desfiladero. −Cuida tu lengua, Oficial Wilde, −dijo, enterrando la cara en su camisa mientras lentamente se deslizaba en un oscuro y sin sueños, −podrías hacer que alguien se enamorara de ti con esas palabras...

 _ **Rincón del Traductor:**_ _Oh vaya que si ahora el segundo, a pesar que dije que pulicaria en una semana dos XD, no solo comic me tiene metida, sino dos historias, y otra sería la App del Pokemon GO, con eso de campos, y misiones que tiene que realizar como adoro ese juego: D… y volviendo al tema da este One Shot como lo mencione iban estay muy interesantes, le puedo decir es considerado como uno de mis favoritos en la lista._


	11. Capítulo 11: Bunny – En la Bodega

_**Otro semana, y otro One Shot, espero que sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Capítulo 11: Bunny – En la Bodega**_

 _Judy golpeó los dedos en su pierna. El sonido producido por ese gesto rítmico fue amplificado por la oscuridad circundante y se convirtió en un eco molesto._

−Nick –hablo por debajo la coneja

 _Su nombre abandonó sus labios como un suspiro abatido. La profunda oscuridad envolvió sus palabras, como si nunca hubieran sido dichas_

 _Nick − Judy siseó de nuevo, −sal de ahí_ _ **. Ahora**_ _._

 _Aun así, no se recibió ningún sonido en respuesta. Incluso con su oído perfecto, Judy no podía sentir nada. Como consecuencia de ese silencio, su ansiedad se hizo más fuerte._

− _Junto con su diversión_

−" _Se está volviendo mejor escondiéndose", − pensó, en una extraña mezcla de orgullo y molestia._

− _Nick, lo digo en serio... no es gracioso_

− _¿Quién no se está divirtiendo? –murmuro en voz baja casi dejando escapar una risa leve_

 _Allí, donde no se podía ver ni oír nada, una voz familiar susurraba palabras divertidas en su oído. Judy se dio la vuelta, tratando de atrapar el odioso vacío a su alrededor, pero solo logró perder el equilibrio y terminar con su boca en el suelo._

− _¡Nick! −Ella gritó. − ¡Cállate!_

 _El zorro, escondido aun en algún oscuro de la bodega, se burló_

− _¡Relájate, Zanahorias! − La voz de Nick sonó perfectamente tranquila y serena, y un poco emocionada, lo que hizo que la furia de Judy aumentara. −No te comeré, lo prometo._

− _¿Cómo puedes jugar en un momento como este? −Judy se puso de pie, temblando, y extendió los brazos en un intento desesperado de encontrar un asidero. Odiaba no poder ver pero, más que cualquier otra cosa, odiaba que alguien pudiera verlo todo._

− _Mira, oh, es correcto, no puedes. −Se rio de nuevo. −Hay una mesa a tres pasos de ti. −Nick sonaba extremadamente satisfecho consigo mismo. −Ya casi estás Zanahorias... ¡A salvo!, −Afirmó cuando llegó al lugar seguro._

 _Judy abrazó lo que probablemente era el borde de una mesa de madera, como un náufrago besa la playa en la que milagrosamente logra aterrizar._

− _¿Por qué nadie ha venido a ayudarnos todavía? − La coneja gruñó. −Deberían conocer nuestra posición. Ya ha pasado una hora_

− _Ten fe, −dijo Nick − estoy seguro de que Clawhauser ya ha movilizado a todo el equipo para encontrarnos._

 _Incluso en la oscuridad más espesa, Judy casi podía ver su expresión escéptica al aludir a la falta de confiabilidad de Clawhauser. Ella quería contradecirlo, al menos, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, pero literalmente no tenía nada para demostrar que estaba equivocado._

− _No quiero morir en este lugar −protestó Judy, aferrándose a la mesa de madera como si fuera un bote salvavidas.− No antes de atrapar a ese lobo._

− _El lobo se ha ido, Zanahorias, −comentó Nick, como si el asunto no le concerniera. −Dudo seriamente que ZPD lo encuentre nuevamente, para ser honesto._

 _Judy se mordió el labio inferior. −Me gustaría recordarte, Nick, que tú también formas parte de ZPD, y que se suponía que los dos debíamos arrestar al lobo. Entonces, la culpa es nuestra._

− _No... La culpa es mía_

 _Un repentino bufido llenó la atmósfera opresiva de la bodega. −Eres muy aburrida, Zanahorias. Matas mi voluntad para burlarme de ti._

 _Algunas buenas noticias, finalmente. −Judy repetidamente golpeó su pie derecho en el piso, conteniendo el latido de la ira abrumadora que se estaba acumulando dentro de ella._

− _Oye_

 _Algo suave y amable llegó a su hombro. Judy se sacudió con tanta fuerza que perdió el control sobre la mesa y cayó al suelo por segunda vez. –Ouch_

− _Torpe coneja. −Nick, que de repente parecía estar más cerca, habló con un tono inusual y amable. −Somos solo tú y yo en este sótano, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?_

− _Me…me pillaste desprevenida –murmuró levantándose, mientras la ira abría paso a la vergüenza. −No puedo verte, sabes_

− _No es necesario que me veas −respondió Nick, con un ligero resentimiento en su voz, fingida o genuina, no podía discernir. −Y deja de darte toda la culpa, porque soy yo quien termina juntando las piezas de tu autoestima destrozada_

− _Oye, no soy…_

− _Shhh. −Nuevamente, sintió algo cubriéndose la boca, impidiéndole terminar la frase. −Sé lo que vas a decir, Zanahorias: que fuiste tú quien dejo que el lobo se encerrara en esta húmeda y abarrotada bodega de un silencioso e inmóvil sótano; que por su culpa tendremos dificultades con el Jefe Búfalo; que no te mereces el distintivo brillante que llevas orgullosamente en el pecho... básicamente tu tontería habitual de coneja._

− _No es mi tontería de coneja, −argumentó Judy, después de renuentemente, liberándose de la zarpa de Nick. −Esta vez es realmente mi culpa_

− _Es nuestra culpa, en el mejor de los casos −la corrigió. −Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? Entonces compartimos los malos y buenos tiempos_

 _El flujo de conciencia de Judy se estancó_

 _La calidez de esas palabras, tan simples pero tan reconfortantes, hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Judy dilató los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de romper la oscuridad que la rodeaba._

 _Ella quería verlo. Tenía que ver a Nick, entregándose a su abrazo, porque no había otro animal en el mundo capaz de animarla de la forma en que podía hacerlo. Era como magia, una hermosa magia que solo ellos dos conocían, una magia de la cual ellos eran los guardianes sagrados._

 _Y así, incluso antes de que su cerebro pudiera escudriñar ese pensamiento y reducirlo a algo menos incómodo, los labios de Judy se movieron en su nombre_

− _Quiero verte, −dijo casi implorando._

− _Ten cuidado, −respondió Nick, después de una pausa mucho más larga que sus estándares. −Puedes hacer que alguien se enamore, si usas esa voz melodiosa_

 _Súbitamente consciente de las palabras desgarradas que salieron de su boca, Judy se quemó como una fogata de verano. −No, yo... quiero decir... es realmente irritante no poder verte, pero puedes verme perfectamente. Estoy seguro de que ahora hay una sonrisa enorme y sarcástica en tu rostro, hábil_

− _Los cachorros de siete años cuentan mejores mentiras, Hopps. Y además, antes de preocuparte por mi cara, tal vez deberías preocuparte por la tuya_

− _Oh, ¿Qué pasa con mi cara? −Judy intentó sonar molesta, pero tenía miedo de cualquier expresión que realmente le estaba mostrando._

 _El conejito no pudo evitar tocar sus mejillas, en un vano intento de robar el calor que la delataba._

− _Nada −susurró Nick, sonó aún más cerca que antes, hasta el punto en que Judy creyó que realmente podía sentir su aliento en su rostro. −Es absolutamente adorable, como siempre._

 _El pequeño corazón del conejo dio un salto y cayó de nuevo en su pecho con un ruido sordo. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo que podría herir la burbuja de la vergüenza mortal en la que ha sido incorporada, pero su garganta había decidido repentinamente no cooperar._

 _Entonces, todo lo que logró acercarse a sus labios fue un jadeo sin sentido_

− _Eres muy linda, Zanahorias. Casi tengo ganas de comerte, después de todo._

− _Eres tan injusto, Nick −ella finalmente murmuró, el mundo de repente al revés. −Aprovechas la situación solo porque no puedo verte. Es como hablar con un fantasma._

… _.Como si tuviera que ser una respuesta a su queja, Judy se encontró cerrada en un abrazo tan repentino que casi se sobresaltó._

− _Estoy aquí. −Nick derramó un dulce flujo de emociones directamente en su oído. − ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_

 _Su corazón había dejado de ser un mero órgano vital y decidió convertirse en percusionista._

 _Una muy entusiasta, no menos_

 _Judy implora a cualquier dios que los estaba viendo desde los "Cielos" para evitar que Nick notara su emoción, pero las probabilidades de que tal milagro pudiera ocurrir eran muy cercanas a cero._

 _O cero en absoluto._

 _De un extremo al otro, eh..._

 _Era un misterio cómo podía hacerla sentir tan... protegida, no era solo eso, sino que arbitrariamente decidió no investigar más sobre el asunto. Era, tal vez, la forma en que sus brazos solían rodear su esbelta figura; o tal vez encontró la diferencia de altura reconfortante, de una manera que no podía describir. O tal vez, tal vez era su esencia de zorro: ¿Por qué olían los zorros en primer lugar? - pero Judy no podía decir cuál era la respuesta... y no era como si quisiera descubrirlo, después de todo._

− _Alguien aquí quiere abrazarlo, −bromeó Nick cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo. −Sabes, Zanahorias: solo pregunta la próxima vez._

− _Idiota. −Judy se rio, inmersa en un estado de felicidad profunda y placentera. −Mejor agarrarte a ti que a una mesa tambaleante._

 _ **Rincón del Traductor:**_ _Nada mal para ir a la mitad, y con buen reviews Y he optado por tomar un pequeño "Break" por unas semanas, ya saben que Mayo es un mes simbólico, más porque en México se celebran el día de "Las Madres". Tiene a contar semanas festivas… mientras tanto ahí les dejo ese…_


	12. Capitulo 12:Fox y Bunny Mar de adulación

_**Que hay de nuevo, otra semana otro One Shot. Espero que sea de su agrado…**_

 _ **Abajo les dejo un corto de lo que se viene del siguiente One Shot, no puedo decir ciertamente cuando lo subiré, pero es como darles una pequeña probaba XD.**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Capítulo 12: Fox y Bunny ~ Mar de adulación**_

– ¿Un pequeño golpe, Wilde?

Nick negó con la cabeza por cuarta vez esa noche. – No, McHorn. Gracias de cualquier manera.

El rinoceronte asintió levemente y se alejó, murmurando – como quieras – su voz sonaba como una burla

Cuando el mamífero llegó a la multitud de agentes reunidos en la sala de recepción, Nick volvió a golpear la barra con los dedos. A solo unos metros de él, estaba la diminuta figura de Judy. O, al menos, debería haber sido. Él ya no lo sabía, ya que sus gigantescos compañeros de trabajo habían rodeado al conejita y, de esa forma, le impidieron vigilarla.

En medio de la confusión y diversión de esa noche, una risa cristalina sonó fuerte y clara. Nick lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar.

–"Al menos ella todavía está viva", – pensó, tratando de consolarse. 'Y divertirse, tal vez. Probablemente. Seguramente

Ese último pensamiento sintió una sensación amarga de sabor como si hubiera comido arándanos verdes.

¿Un poco molesto, Wilde? –Preguntó una voz muy reconocida sabiendo que quién se trataba

La pregunta surgió indiscreta al igual que el gato que acaba de hablar. Benjamin Clawhauser se sentó en el taburete contiguo al suyo -cómo podía soportar su peso era un misterio que Nick no tenía intención de revelar-, mientras tomaba a sorbos una bebida colorida que parecía un vómito de unicornio.

¿Qué te hace decir eso? –Nick preguntó esta vez, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

–Tal vez el hecho de que estás literalmente perforando este pobre bar desde hace una hora, – indico – o tal vez porque tienes la cara de alguien que acaba de cometer un asesinato, o está listo para cometer uno

–Son todas evidencias circunstanciales –dijo el zorro, dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida. –Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso, si quieres incriminarme... ¿Eh? detective Clawhauser.

El guepardo succionó con avidez la paja y se encogió de hombros. –Creo que acabarás encuadrándote, Wilde

La forma en que pronunció esa frase intrigó al zorro, al punto que Nick pensó que valía la pena dar a su compañero de trabajo al menos una mirada medio perpleja. Pero, contrariamente a sus expectativas, Clawhauser no lo estaba mirando; en cambio, el gato estaba observando un punto sobre el hombro de Nick con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro regordete.

–La están devorando con sus ojos –dijo el guepardo. –Me pregunto si seguirá siendo suficiente de ella, al final de la noche.

– ¿Suficiente para quién? –Nick estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero su boca permaneció cuidadosamente cerrada. Estaban jugando un juego de sutiles implicaciones, donde una sola pregunta podría haber significado la derrota total de una de las dos facciones.

El zorro tuvo que prestar atención.

–Están empezando a apreciarla, –dijo Nick, sin tapujos, siempre teniendo cuidado de no mirar en su dirección. –Ella resolvió un caso de secuestro dentro de las veinticuatro horas, completamente sola; debe significar algo, supongo.

–Lástima que no hayas podido asistir, ¿eh?

De nuevo, la risa de Judy sonó en el pasillo. Nick recurrió a toda su buena voluntad para no mirarla; no quería empeorar su humor. –Ella hizo el bien incluso sin mí. – Apenas reprimió la amargura que fluía en sus palabras. –Hopps es un buen policía.

Ella realmente lo era; y le molestaba tanto, que sus compañeros de trabajo parecían haber notado sus habilidades solo ahora, solo porque ella había resuelto un caso particularmente delicado y complejo.

–Tal vez deberías decirle –le ofreció Clawhauser, tomando un sorbo de bebida. –La harías feliz.

Un gruñido bajo y sombrío retumbó dentro de su diafragma y Nick lo tragó junto con la bilis. "Ella ya parece bastante feliz. Incluso sin mirarla, su risa siguió trinando dentro de sus oídos, como una campana de plata.

–No puedo decir que estés equivocado.

–Gracias, Clawhauser. Este comentario era exactamente lo que necesitaba. –El zorro saltó del taburete, resignado a lo inevitable. No era como si pudiera permanecer al margen toda la noche; tarde o temprano, Judy habría venido a buscarlo, por lo que tenía que estar listo para darle la bienvenida a ese torpe conejita entre sus brazos y felicitarla por su arduo trabajo.

Nick se aflojó la corbata y caminó con orgullo hacia ese infernal sábado, en busca de su coneja favorita.

… – ¿Y entonces? ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

–Bueno, él... se paró frente a mí, con el pequeño caribú apretado bajo su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la otra pata sostenía un cuchillo de cocina. –Judy hizo un gesto dramático, en un torpe intento de dar a sus colegas una idea de la escena que ella se encontró viviendo.

Pero ella no estaba tan segura de poder ver sus gestos, desde su altura

–Sí, por supuesto –Bogo aprobó. –El oso no esperaba ser descubierto tan pronto, por lo que se volvió violento y estúpido.

– ¡Tienes razón, Judy!, –Dijo Francine, agitando su largo baúl e interesado por saber más – ¿Qué pasó después?

–No tuve tiempo de pensar –admitió Judy, –así que salté y golpeé su pata derecha, la que sostenía el cuchillo. Logré desarmarlo, pero si hubiera extrañado su brazo...

Wolfard aplaudió. –Un trabajo por el libro.

Judy sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza causada por esa inesperada avalancha de atención.

Ella era una situación realmente absurda. Ella acababa de hacer su trabajo como oficial de policía, nada más y nada menos que eso; "¿Por qué todos la miraban como si esa fuera la primera vez que la veían?".

Sin saber qué hacer se sentía halagada e incómoda, Judy trató de retroceder un poco. –Disculpen, eh... voy a ir a tomar algo...

No hay tiempo para decir esas palabras que Trunkaby ya había corrido a la cafetería gritando demasiado entusiasta: – ¡Déjamelo! Pero, momentos después, Judy escuchó una voz molesta que exteriorizaba sus agravios. – ¡Ten cuidado con esas patas, Francine!

Las orejas de Judy se levantaron de repente y se encontró sonriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Esa voz... ella lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar.

–Lo siento, Wilde! No te vi... –se disculpó con su compañero oficial

–Nunca lo hubiera adivinado –comento el zorro. – Me pregunto cuántos mamíferos enviaste al Creador solo porque 'no los viste.

Francine inclinó la cabeza, mortificada, y murmuró algo inaudible antes de reanudar su marcha hacia la barra.

– ¡Nick! –Tan pronto como él entró completamente en su punto de vista, Jusy casi saltó sobre él. – ¿Dónde has estado?

Los socios sonrieron amablemente. –Estaba teniendo una conversación interesante con Clawhauser sobre la vida silvestre de Kenia, el oficial Hopps.

El vivo brillo verde en sus ojos sugería que al menos la mitad de esa frase era una mentira descarada, pero Judy no quería preguntarse qué parte era.

–De todos modos –continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los mamíferos que lo rodeaban-, –discúlpenos, amable compañero, pero yo, y Hopps tenemos un asunto urgente que tratar. Nada serio, volveremos en unos minutos.

–Ella frunció. Nick le guiñó un ojo y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. –Disculpe, señora, de esta manera, por favor.

–Pero –protestó débilmente, –Francine fue a buscar algo para beber

–Esto significa que Francine tomará una bebida extra –respondió Nick mientras la empujaba suavemente fuera del círculo que la policía había formado a su alrededor. –O, tal vez, ¿te gustaría que te deje ahogar en este mar de adulación?

Esas palabras, susurró un aliento lejos de su oreja, la hicieron temblar. Judy le lanzó una fugaz mirada y murmuró un –llévame lejos de aquí– que sabía a desesperación en su boca.

 _ **Resumen**_ _:_

" _Nick se congeló, su corazón de repente se llenó con algo que sabía a miel y agallas al mismo tiempo. Fue doloroso... pero deslumbrante, porque no pudo evitar amar la forma en que Judy solía hablar con él; de esa manera, lleno de complicidad, intimidad y un millón de otras cosas sin nombre que, sin embargo, lo volvieron loco. La única respuesta, la única respuesta posible a su dulzura era... era..."._

 _ **Rincón del Traductor**_ _: Tal como lo dije, o mencione arriba este es un corto resumen, ahí se los dejo de suspenso Jajaja, XD. No hay fecha de publicación para subirlo asi que sean pacientes…_


	13. Capítulo 13: Zorro – Beso

**_Capítulo 13: Zorro – Beso_**

 ** _Bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente "One Shot" Espero que sea de su agrado..._**

 ** _Autor: Aoimotion_**

* * *

−Nick, me gustaría recibir una respuesta honesta de ti

− ¿En qué?

Nick estaba mirando las luces nocturnas de Zootopia. Como no se volvió hacia ella, Judy no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro. Aun así, el zorro tenía la sensación de que esas pequeñas amatistas tenían el poder de penetrar en las profundidades de su alma y generar pensamientos que prefería mantener ocultos en su corazón.

−No has estado en ninguna parte durante toda la noche, −comenzó. −Apenas pude decir hola antes de que desaparecieras quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué...

Nick podía percibir una nota de sincera preocupación en su voz, incluso si estaba mirando a otra parte. Judy no estaba enojada, sino confundida. Quizás triste, también, pero ciertamente no tanto como él.

−Lo siento −se encontró a sí mismo diciendo, como si esas palabras hubieran esperado toda la noche para salir de su boca.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella preguntó: − ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Por dejarte sola. −Y sin embargo el zorro no se atrevió a mirarla.

−No, Hum ... bueno, no es gran cosa después de todo ...−Nick la escuchó, la sintió aplastada por el peso de la atmósfera que había creado; una atmósfera tan diferente a la que los había rodeado solo unos minutos antes, hasta el punto de que Nick se sintió culpable por haberlo arruinado con su paranoia.

Judy exhaló un profundo suspiro. −No estoy enojada, Nick. Sólo estaba…

−No, no, tienes razón −insistió. −Fue realmente injusto por mi parte dejarlo. − Nick volvió la cabeza ligeramente, fingiendo querer ver las luces del distrito de Rain Forest, mientras que en realidad solo había una cosa que quería ver... y era pequeña, gris y absolutamente adorable.

−No seas trágico ahora. − Judy se movió hacia él y Nick giró bruscamente hacia el otro lado del panorama. −Tenía miedo de que algo hubiera sucedido, solo eso.− En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba justo al lado de él, con una pata firmemente puesta en su brazo.

Nick reconoció inmediatamente esa sensación de incomodidad; era ese tipo de situación en la que tenía que reventar la burbuja de atmósfera sombría antes de que se volviera demasiado pesada y opresiva... pero no sabía cómo hacer eso. No era como si él pudiera sacudirla; antes de conocer a Judy, lo hubiera hecho independientemente de la situación. Era una forma de protección contra los intrusos que llegaban, suponiendo que lo conocían, ¡que lo entendieran! - tratando de derribar las barreras que había construido a su alrededor con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Todo era diferente: el lugar, la situación... y, sobre todo, el llamado intruso

Nick no pudo evitar reír amargamente. −Incluso en tu momento de gloria, siempre encuentras el tiempo y el deseo de preocuparte por los demás.

− ¿Glory, dijiste? −Ella habló como si la idea fuera completamente ridícula. −Decidieron que soy un héroe solo porque salvé al hijo del Sr. Caribous, pero lo que realmente les importa es la donación que hizo a la ZPD.

−No te pases de la raya, zanahorias − contestó Nick. −Bogo seguro que estará muy contento de renovar su oficina, pero creo que nadie pondrá en duda sus habilidades de nuevo.

Nick recordó el estado de ánimo de unos pocos minutos antes: sentado al margen, como un pobre tonto, mirando a Judy desde lejos sin atreverse a acelerarse, maldiciendo mentalmente a la multitud de agentes que la rodeaban ... había sido un idiota, oh chico, un estúpido, lúgubre-

Judy hizo un pequeño chillido de placer y se rascó la nariz, lo que le hizo olvidar por completo cualquier pensamiento sombrío que estaba teniendo. −Sabes, Nick, este caso fue diferente de los demás. No tuve... diversión.

"Divertido". Repitió la palabra en su mente, tratando de ubicarla en un contexto que pudiera tener sentido, pero falló e inclinó la cabeza un poco. −Combatir el crimen no se supone que sea divertido, Zanahorias.

−Lo sé. − Judy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. −Solo estoy... ya sabes, bueno. No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar sin ti. Te extrañé, en esas 24 horas. Yo... te extrañé mucho.

Un rayo de emociones cayó del cielo sobre su cabeza y lo golpeó en el acto. Nick se echó hacia atrás las orejas. −Hum... yo...−masculló, su cerebro procesaba furiosamente lo que Judy acababa de decir.

Judy tiró de su pata, que había tocado su brazo hasta entonces, detrás de su espalda, avergonzada. − ¡No, yo... no quise decir...!

Una torpeza mortal descendió sobre los dos mamíferos. Nick se volvió hacia su compañero para observar su reacción... y se dio cuenta con horror de que ella había hecho lo mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, y luego Nick volvió cuidadosamente a mirar a la ciudad iluminada, sin verla realmente

−Gracias... gracias por la idea, Zanahorias. Realmente lo aprecio.

Era difícil mantenerse frío bajo los golpes despiadados de los latidos de su corazón, que parecían estar a punto de romperle las costillas. A pesar de esto, Nick tuvo que mantenerse tranquilo. Él absolutamente tenía que hacerlo.

−No me agradezcas −respondió Judy, en una voz tan baja que casi parecía que le estaba confiando un secreto. −En realidad, siento la necesidad de disculparme. Tuviste gripe y no podía cuidarte por este caso inesperado...

Nick se preguntó si esa conejita, el que estaba parado junto a él, hablando sin sentido, tenía un vago olor a lo que sus palabras lo estaban haciendo sentir. −No tienes que cuidar de mí−. Soy un adulto, puedo perfectamente...

−No tengo que hacerlo, de hecho− ella lo interrumpió, y curvó sus labios. −Quiero cuidarte, Nick.

Nick se congeló, su corazón de repente se llenó con algo que sabía a miel y agallas al mismo tiempo. Fue doloroso... pero deslumbrante, porque no pudo evitar amar la forma en que Judy le hablaba; una manera tan llena de complicidad, intimidad y un millón de otras cosas sin nombre que lograron volverlo loco. La única respuesta, la única respuesta posible a su dulzura era... era...

−Serás la muerte de mí−. Sonrió, desde el fondo de su corazón. −Eres una amenaza para mi cordura, Zanahorias.

Judy se acercó a él, preocupada. − ¿He... Dicho algo raro?

− ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?, −Se preguntó ociosamente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Sintió la necesidad de manifestar la calidez dentro de su corazón. Él solo... él solo... −Nada más raro que de costumbre −Nick dijo en voz baja, y antes incluso de que una de sus neuronas pudiera cambiar de parecer... él le dio un beso en la frente.

Se quedaron de esa manera, uno frente al otro, por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad. Nick quería tomarla en sus brazos y abrazar a esa pequeña y tembloroso cuerpo, pero no podía moverse. No se atrevió a moverse.

−Nick...− la voz de Judy, pequeña e insegura, fue la primera en hablar. − ¿Para qué es esto?

El zorro se separó de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara. La vista de su nariz rosada y crispada era suficiente para hacer que una sonrisa divertida brillara en su rostro. −Considérelo una recompensa por haber resuelto brillantemente el caso, oficial Hopps." Le acarició suavemente sus largas orejas. −Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Judy.

Ella literalmente se derritió ante él. Sus grandes ojos púrpuras se agrandaron y ella le echó los brazos al cuello, enterrando la cara en su camisa tan apasionadamente que el corazón de Nick dio un vuelco, y tal vez más de uno.

−Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Nick− murmuró contra su pecho. −Tú, tú serás la muerte de mí...

Nick le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le devolvió el agarre. Se sentía tan bien que podría haber muerto en ese mismo momento... y no podría haberse preocupado menos. −Una linda conejita, arrojándose en mis brazos, sin importarme el hecho de que podría comerla. ¡Increíble!

Judy se rió suavemente y levantó levemente la cabeza. − ¿Quieres comerme, Nick?

La pregunta sonó alarmantemente como una invitación en sus oídos calientes y con comezón. Pero no podía ser eso, no tenía sentido; Nick se obligó a sí mismo a no levantar sus esperanzas antes de encogerse de hombros y decir, en el tono más informal que era capaz de hacer en ese momento: −Nunca te devoraría sin tu consentimiento, conejita.

Esperaba una risa en respuesta, o un comentario divertido, o un letrero que pudiera asegurarle a Nick que sí, había malinterpretado su pregunta y no, que no quería que él realmente se la comiera o lo que su cerebro le estaba sugiriendo que hiciera. Con ella... pero, contrariamente a sus expectativas, Judy no dijo nada. Ella solo lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus pequeñas patas subieron lentamente por su camisa y luego descansaron sobre sus mejillas.

−Qué pasaría si...−Judy bajó las orejas, que cayeron suavemente sobre sus hombros. ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa si... te doy mi consentimiento?

Nick se congeló, preguntándose si de repente había empezado a escuchar cosas, pero su mirada sobre él sugirió que no era otro delirio; no, esta vez era todo cierto... y era espantosamente hermosa.

−Bueno, en ese caso oficial Hopps, supongo...−Nick levantó una pata del abrazo y fue a tocar su rostro para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. −... podría considerar tu oferta.

Sus hocicos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para que él pudiera contener sus sentimientos, fingir que no quería besarla deseperadamente, actuar como si no tuviera hambre por ella y no se moría por abrazarla, lamerla, comer su..

A solo un paso de sus labios para hacer contacto. Y luego, solo el cielo sabía lo que habría pasado.

− ¡Oh, ahí es donde estabas! He estado buscando... por todas partes... Hum... −La burbuja en la que estaban flotando mágicamente se hizo añicos. Nick y Judy se sobresaltaron y se volvieron hacia la entrada del balcón al mismo tiempo.

Delante de ellos, a solo unos metros de distancia, se mantenía la corpulenta figura de Benjamin Clawhauser, cuyo rostro delataba la repentina y miserable incomodidad de haberlo agredido.

Nick respiró hondo y se enderezó. −Qué pasa ahora.

Y ni siquiera estaba destinado a ser una pregunta.

Judy, que había saltado al menos medio metro por la sorpresa, estaba intensamente mirándose los pies como si estuviera teniendo una conversación mental con ellos.

−El jefe Bogo me envió −tartamudeó el Guepardo, blanco como una sábana. −Dijo que quería brindar por Hopps porque...

Nick escupió una letanía de insultos silenciosos dirigidos a toda la fuerza policial, infundiendo un énfasis especial a aquellos en contra de su superior directo −Gracias, Ben, nos reuniremos pronto.

Clawhauser rápidamente asintió y desapareció, un silencio repentino llenando el vacío que le quedaba.

−Tal vez deberíamos irnos− sugirió tímidamente Judy, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos morados, siempre tan grandes, siempre tan morados, siempre tan injustos.

−Sí, −dijo Nick, sin molestarse en ocultar su abatimiento. −Será mejor que...

... Todo sucedió en un instante.

Judy saltó frente a él y agarró su corbata con una carrera casi felina. Luego, ella lo acercó a ella y le susurró: −Gracias" directamente en su oído, caliente en su oído, casi sensual en su oreja parcial. Estaba tan desordenado, por el amor de Dios, tan desordenado que apenas podía...

Y luego ... después de un breve momento de vacilación ... Judy dejó un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz e inmediatamente corrió dentro del edificio, tan apresuradamente que Nick no tuvo tiempo de decir, hacer o pensar nada, con lo único que quedaba siendo el furioso bombeo de su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Rincón del Traductor:**_ _Por eso quise dar un breve resumen de este en el anterior capitulo que lo comente o mencione, aquí esta… podría decir que es considerado uno de mis favoritos que leí, y gracias a la autora por darme el permiso de traducirlo, ¿Esperen? No se espanten XD a un no es final de estos increíbles "One Shot" aún quedan. Para el que sigue no tengo fecha exacta sea pacientes._


	14. Capítulo 14: Coneja – Péndulo

_**Hola de nuevo, sí que paso un tiempo sin actualizar, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente "One Shot". Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

 _ **Capítulo 14: Coneja – Péndulo**_

* * *

− ¿Sabes qué? No creo que esta sea una buena idea

−Por supuesto que es −dijo Judy. −Necesitamos iluminación.

Nick negó con la cabeza. −Te diré algo, Zanahorias: cuando alguien dice que no es una buena idea, generalmente quiere decir que es una mala idea. Baja de allí, por favor...

No − Judy giró lentamente para mirarlo desde la parte superior de sus cinco metros, y adquirió. −No es la primera vez que cambio una bombilla, Nick.

El zorro puso los ojos en blanco. −Ese no es el punto…

− ¿Y entonces qué es?, −Preguntó la coneja mientras volvía a concentrarse en la operación crucial que estaba a punto de lograr.

−Que la escalera en la que estás es tan antigua como el mundo, −dijo. −Cuanto más lo miro, más ciento que va a colapsar.

Como si quisiera estar de acuerdo con Nick, la escalera se tambaleó levemente. Judy, sentada en lo alto, dejó escapar un aullido de sorpresa.

− ¿Qué te dije, Zanahorias?

−E-Estoy bien, −dijo, cuando la vibración se detuvo. −Yo puedo hacerlo.

Nick, quien, mientras tanto, se había acercado a la base de la escalera, se rio entre dientes divertido.− ¿A quién exactamente estabas alentando?

−Oh, cállate. − Judy extendió un brazo hacia la bombilla. −No soy un niña, y tú no eres mi padre de todos modos.

Nick se encogió de hombros. −No estoy planeando criarte, de hecho. En todo caso, podría ser tú...

Casi sin darse cuenta, Judy había levantado una oreja para escuchar con más atención. La frase flotaba en la oficina silenciosa, elocuente en su estado incompleto, y la coneja no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba deliberadamente dudando en completarla o si Nick, por alguna razón, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Pero, al final, llegó la respuesta a esas preguntas; y aunque Judy no sabía qué respuesta esperaba... sí sabía que no era la correcta

... Hermano. − El tiempo volvió a fluir cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. Nick sonrió, pero Judy podía sentir un vago vacío en la forma en que estaba curvándose los labios, como si le faltara algo; algo importante que tenía que estar aquí, pero simplemente no lo era.

−"Es tan frustrante", − pensó, pero no sabía qué era frustrante. Posiblemente, todo. Y ser un conejo impaciente, como ella, simplemente complicaba el asunto aún más... pero ella optó por no expresar ninguno de esos pensamientos. Un miedo desconocido, pero tan familiar, los sumió en un incómodo silencio y Judy solo murmuró: "No lo creo" con un suspiro de resignación tan profundo como el silencio que vibraba en su mente, más fuerte que un grito.

−Eres tan ruda, Zanahorias, −respondió cordialmente, su tono traicionando el deseo omnipresente de burlarse de ella.

−No, no lo estoy, −Hablo Judy, −solo eres insoportable como de costumbre. Y sostenga esto, −agregó, señalando la base de la escalera, − porque se tambalea como si no hubiera un mañana.

Nick resopló e hizo lo que le dijeron. −Como dije, ¿por qué no vienes de aquí?

−Porque − comenzó, como si estuviera hablando con un cachorro con la captación, − si no cambio esta bombilla en una hora, las velas eventualmente iluminarán nuestra oficina.

−Siempre podemos ir a casa cuando está demasiado oscuro para trabajar.

La frase sonaba como la idea más obvia del mundo. Y tal vez lo fue, pero ella argumentó de todos modos: −Nick, ¿sabes cuántos expedientes todavía tenemos que verificar para poder escribir ese informe? No podemos irnos sin terminar el trabajo, y el tiempo se está acabando. "'Por ti que pasas los días jugando con los pulgares', pero se guardó la última parte para sí misma.

−Terminemos el trabajo en otro lugar, entonces...−Nick sonrió. −Podríamos ir al Sr. Jambeaux, estoy seguro de que estará feliz de vernos.

−Sabes, yo no...−Judy se detuvo y levantó las orejas. No sería... Espera, ¿estás... invitándome a salir?

Su sonrisa se volvió menos segura, pero no desapareció. Nick se encogió de hombros con el aire de alguien que acaba de ser sorprendido in fraganti. −Supongo que... podrías decirlo de esta manera.

−Oh. −Judy sonrió, divertida. −Muy valiente, oficial Wilde.

−No deberías ser tan sarcástica, Zanahorias. −Nick frunció el ceño para expresar su infelicidad. −No cuando soy lo único que se interpone entre tú y el piso.

Ella se rio entre dientes. − ¿Qué es esta amenaza velada? Al menos podrías esperar hasta que te coloque en la zona de amigos, antes de ir por el camino difícil.

−Como dicen: mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La escalera tembló de repente; Judy perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó, asustada, en el escalón superior. − ¡Mella!

− ¿Ver? Las escaleras son peligrosas.

− ¡No, eres peligroso! −Judy lo señaló, acusadora. −Un sucio criminal, −ella siseó.

−Yo era un criminal−, la corrigió. −Ahora me paro con orgullo en defensa de la ciudad y, en mi tiempo libre, disfruto burlándote de ti.

−Estoy tratando de trabajar para nosotros, Nick, pero todo lo que haces es sabotear mis esfuerzos.

− ¡Madame! El consumado actor que moraba en él comenzó a decantar los primeros compases de su guion. −Tus insinuaciones me duelen profundamente.

−Estas no son insinuaciones sino hechos, hábil. Deja de pret- −Luego se rio, y Judy olvidó cómo hacer las palabras.

Raramente se reía; sonriendo como si estuviera constantemente rodeado de pobres idiotas, esa era su manera habitual de mostrar diversión. Ella no estaba preparada para escucharlo reír. Ella no fue vacunada. Ella no estaba...

−Ven aquí, cariño, nuestro Jumbo Pop está esperando. No quieres que sea triste, ¿verdad?

Judy suspiró. −Mella…

Era sorprendente cómo siempre lograba resaltar su personalidad, que Judy apenas sabía que tenía; increíble como él siempre fue capaz de encender en ella ese extraño deseo de... solo estar con él, sin importar el mundo que los rodeaba. Y, vaya, esa idea era tan dulce... y tan utópica, al igual que la ciudad a la que servían y protegían. Y Judy no podía creer en eso, no debería creer en eso.

Sin embargo... a veces, ella lo hizo.

−La única respuesta que quiero escuchar es: −Sí, vámonos. −Nick le ofreció una zarpa. −Incluso podría considerar la posibilidad de tratarte".

−Pero no la posibilidad de dejarme cambiar una bombilla, ¿eh?

Parecía tan orgulloso de sí mismo. −Precisamente.

Judy reflexionó un momento. Al final, no tenía sentido que su niña fingiera que Nick no podía ver cosas sobre ella que ni siquiera Judy había notado; pretendiendo que él no la hacía sentir de una manera que no pudiera expresarse con palabras; pretendiendo que su relación no era constantemente equilibrada -como ella, en la cima de esa escalera prehistórica- entre una amistad sólida y algo más que sabía a alegría y satisfacción de una manera tan genuina que era casi vergonzosa.

Judy sonrió. −Espero que tu billetera esté llena, dijo, −porque te reduciré a la pobreza, Nick.

−Tu estómago no es lo que me molesta, Zanahorias.

− ¿Entonces qué? − Judy comenzó a descender por la escalera. − ¿Tal vez mi celo, que probablemente te parezca tan oscuro?

−No −respondió Nick, con calma. −Para ser sincero, Judy, el paso que estás por poner en práctica parece un poco... inestable.

− ¿Qué-? Sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar su comentario; el piso se acercaba repentinamente a gran velocidad, y parecía no ser particularmente suave. Judy cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto.

... Le dolió menos de lo esperado.

Ella levantó los ojos un poco; una figura rojiza estaba de pie justo encima de su cabeza. −Ser policía no era suficiente, ahora también quieres convertirte en un pájaro.

Perdió la respiración por un momento. Nick estaba allí, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola con una expresión estúpida y divertida en su rostro. −Yo...− se obligó a decir, si hubiera permanecido en silencio, el aire hubiera dejado de fluir en sus pulmones, − ¿me he enamorado de ti...?

−Creo que 'un regalo de los cielos' suena más poético, −soltó una risita. Estúpido y lindo peluche.

De repente, la conejita se dio cuenta de que el par de piernas que la sostenían claramente no era de ella. "Quiero morir allí mismo, en este momento."− Lo siento" balbuceó, llena de vergüenza. − ¿Te lastimé?

− ¿Herido?" Nick la miró desconcertado − ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarme? Me atrevería a decir que tenía una coneja en mis brazos de algún modo reconfortante. Nick la acercó más a su pecho, sonriendo como si fuera el mamífero más satisfecho de la tierra.

El hecho de que él no se diera cuenta de las consecuencias que su presencia tenía para ella era sencillamente escandaloso, casi tanto como la forma en que la arrullaba, feliz y satisfecha.

Para Judy, que había pasado su vida persiguiendo un sueño ... estar tan encantada con tan poco no era más que un misterio; se sentía como un péndulo, balanceándose constantemente entre una sólida amistad y algo más cálido, más dulce que siempre era capaz de robar algunos de sus muchos, rápidos latidos del corazón cuando estaba más cerca de él.

−Oye −Judy murmuró, escondiendo su sonrisa en su camisa, −No soy un peluche, ya sabes. Solo una tonta coneja

− ¿Eres solo eso? − Nick acarició lentamente su cabeza. −Bueno, ya que eres suficiente para mí... adelante, Zanahorias, y sé una tonta conejita por el resto de tu vida. No es como si fuera a quejarme.

−Yo tampoco, −pensó, empujando la cara más profundamente en su pecho. Yo tampoco.

* * *

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Esta la primera vez que me pasa no actualizo pero con lo del trabajo, y una serie (novela) Ja XD me tiene ahora el tiempo corto, y no solo he iniciado hacer una colección de (Locuras de Nicudy) por el momento se encuentran en Wattpad. No tengo mente subirlo aquí quien sabe más adelante…: D_


	15. Capítulo 15: Coneja - Borracha (Parte 1)

_**Ahora si me demore un poco en actualizar creo, en fin ya casi llegamos al final de estos "One Shot".**_

 _ **Y es la primera vez que trabajo en traducir uno pero no tan largo…., y aun no acaba este sino esta dividido en dos partes por eso entre los paréntesis puse "Parte 1".**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado, así que a leer :D**_

 _ **Autor: Aoimotion**_

* * *

−Ca-rro-tsss. −Nick deletreó su nombre y se río, mientras se tambaleaba hacia ella con un andar inestable. −Sabes, hay dos Zanahorias en este momento.

− ¿De verdad?, −Dijo Judy, sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto de molestia. − ¿Y qué están haciendo?

Nick detuvo su paseo loco. −Veamos...− estrechó sus ojos y tocó su mentón con una pata, como si estuviera a punto de deducir la solución a un rompecabezas difícil. Pero pronto, esa posición resultó inestable y el zorro comenzó a vacilar en el acto.

Judy suspiró y puso su teléfono en el bolsillo. −Aparentemente, los taxis se fueron a la huelga esta noche. Genial −ella siseó.

−No taxi −repitió Nick, apenas evitando caer al suelo. −No hay felicidad para las zanahorias.

− ¡Cállate el hocico! − Judy lo regañó. − ¿Qué te hizo beber todo el vino, Nick?

¿Y por qué los otros policías le permitieron beber todo ese vino en primer lugar? ¿Olvidaron que Nick era una décima parte de su tamaño? Por el amor de Dios, estaba tan borracho que habría tomado a Finnick como pantera.

Él se encogió de hombros. −A los zorros les gustan las uvas, así que los zorros les gusta el vino.

−Claro, zorros como el vino... y luego depende de los conejos evitar que estos zorros se ahoguen en el armario.

−Porque los conejos se preocupan por los zorros. −Una sonrisa idiota se pintó en su rostro. −Y a los zorros les importan los conejos. Me preocupo por mis zanahorias.

− ¿Tuya? ¿Y desde cuándo soy tuya, oficial Wilde?

Nick abrió la boca para responder, pero el sonido tuvo un momento difícil para salir, como si hubiera perdido el camino a casa.

−Des…..desde siempre − finalmente logró decir, frunciendo el ceño por el esfuerzo de sacar las palabras.

−Oh, sí, seguro. ¿Me preguntaste mi opinión antes de considerarme tu propiedad?

El zorro gruñó su clara desaprobación. −Te estas burlando de mí. ¡Mala, mala, zanahorias!

−Por supuesto, estás borracho − dijo Judy, sonriendo frente a ese ridículo puchero. −Y si no eres confiable cuando estás sobrio, imagina cuánto peso tienen tus palabras ahora.

−Ellos tienen. −Nick levantó una pata a modo de advertencia. Se balanceó como una balsa a la merced de las olas y pronto cayó hacia atrás a lo largo de su costado; el zorro inclinó levemente la cabeza, justo como lo hacen los lobos, pensó Judy, probablemente preguntándose por qué su brazo no había sido capaz de mantenerse erguido, o si ese era realmente su brazo y no el miembro de otra persona, o tal vez no cuestionar nada, simplemente dejándose hundir en su estado achispado.

−Vamos, Nick, te llevaré a casa. − Judy lanzó una rápida mirada al reloj en la pared de la oficina. −Son solo las 8:00 p.m., no debería haber... ¡Oye!

Pero estaba claro que Nick no tenía intención de regresar a casa.

− **Mío** −susurró, rodeándola con ambos brazos. −No te dejaré ir, mi conejita.

Judy estaba paralizada, incapaz de tomar las contramedidas adecuadas contra ese ataque repentino. Porque, una cosa era enfrentar a Nick Wilde con él en plena posesión de todas sus facultades mentales... pero otra cosa era mantener a raya a un zorro borracho y terriblemente tierno.

−Nick...− murmuró, "apestas a vino.

−Y hueles como conejita − dijo el compañero, como si el asunto principal fuera determinar quién olía a qué. −Un olor tan bueno, tan bueno...

Su nariz acarició suavemente su cuello desnudo. Judy cerró los ojos, temblando, tratando de calmar la taquicardia que estaba acortando peligrosamente su vida. Si ella no hubiera puesto fin a esa situación, Judy estaba segura de que habría muerto antes de la medianoche.

−Nick, puedo darte al menos tres buenas razones por las que no debes hacer lo que estás haciendo precisamente, −dijo, alejándolo a regañadientes de ella. El zorro se tambaleó, tropezó con su cola y finalmente golpeó contra el escritorio del jefe Bogo.

− ¡Ay! −Exclamó Nick, cuando la taza que Bogo usaba como lapicera cayó sobre su pie. Este estúpido-

−No llames estúpida a una taza, tiene más derecho a estar allí que nosotros. −De hecho, ese fue el último lugar en el que pensó encerrarse. −No podemos quedarnos en la oficina de Bogo, ¿Lo entiendes?

Desafortunadamente, en ese momento, Nick estaba preparado para comprender tanto como lo habría sido Clawhauser para ponerse a dieta.

−Yo no, − simplemente dijo, dándole una sonrisa despreocupada. −Me gusta esta oficina.

− ¿Es por eso que te arrastraste aquí como un gusano miserable? −Judy pensó por un momento cómo lo había encontrado, tendido boca abajo e intentando cantar algunos himnos viejos en un idioma que incluso los dioses habían olvidado, y ella sintió un desaliento poderoso que fluye a través de sus venas tan poderoso como una cascada.

Nick hizo una mueca que presumiblemente quería expresar decepción. −Estaba... buscándote, Zanahorias tonta. Tenía que... uh, sí, tenía que decirte algo muy... importante.

− ¡No me digas! −Judy se cubrió la boca con una pata. − Me pregunto qué apremiante urgencia te llevó a buscarme en esta oficina.

Aunque estaba completamente borracho, Nick pareció comprender el hecho de que se burlaban de él, y su expresión se hizo aún más infeliz. − ¡Te castigaré! − amenazó, antes de saltar hacia ella.

Judy hizo una mueca y se movió a un lado, justo a tiempo para escapar de su torpe asalto. Nick cerró sus brazos alrededor del éter, perdió su equilibrio ya precario y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

−Te llevaré a casa, − anunció, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. − Estás tan borracho como una esponja, Nick.

Murmuró algo al piso y lentamente rodó sobre su espalda. −Eres cruel, Zanahorias. ¿Por qué esquivaste mis avances de etilo?

−Precisamente porque eran etilo. Si solo coqueteas sobrio...

Judy hizo una pausa, mientras las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca comenzaron a girar alrededor de la habitación, llenando el espacio entre ellas con un eco ensordecedor.

−Realmente no lo dije, − se dijo a sí misma. −Realmente no lo dije, realmente no lo dije, no lo hice-

Pero, a juzgar por cómo Nick la estaba mirando... definitivamente lo había dicho.

Nick se sentó en el piso. Zanahorias, −murmuró, − ven aquí.

Judy se puso rígida cuando vio que él abría los brazos en su dirección. − ¡No!

−Ven. Aquí, − insistió, con una voz que percibió claramente como si la miel le cayera directamente a las orejas. − No tengo malas intenciones, lo juro.

−Mentiroso. − Judy se cruzó de brazos. Ella fingió expresar indignación, tal vez enojo, pero todo lo que realmente quería era evitar que su corazón escapara de la caja torácica.

Nick se echó a reír -él estaba tan ebrio, por el amor de Dios- e hizo que su pulgar e índice casi se tocasen. − Solo un poquito.

Estaba borracho, seguro que lo era, pero también era tan malditamente lindo que Judy no pudo evitar sonreírle. El zorro era tan diferente de su yo habitual... y él mismo al mismo tiempo; no tenía sentido

−Vamos, Casanova, vámonos a casa.

−Ya estoy en casa − murmuró Nick.

− ¿Qué parte de la oficina de Bogo es tu casa, exactamente?

−No es su oficina... tonta conejita. − Se rascó el cuello cuando desvió la mirada. … − _Eres tu. Tú eres mi casa, Zanahorias._

… O tal vez no.

−Nick, no sabes lo que estás diciendo... − Judy enterró la cara en sus patas. Lo sentía caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, y todo fue por su culpa. ¿Cómo podía estar allí, sentado en el suelo como un idiota, mirándola con esos ojos, ilegales en al menos veinte países del mundo, y diciendo cosas así?

−Madame, me ofendes. − El zorro puso una zarpa insegura sobre su corazón. −Puede que esté borracho, pero sé lo que estoy diciendo.

−Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie.

−Decidí no ponerme de pie, − señaló, y extendió los brazos otra vez. −Ven aquí, mi conejita.

En cada visita que daba, Judy estaba un poco menos determinada a resistirse a él y un poco más inclinada a complacerlo.

Y eso no fue bueno, no fue bueno en absoluto.

− ¿Por qué?, − Preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en una forma de sacarlo del centro pasando desapercibido. − ¿Qué deseas?"

Nick se rió entre dientes, como si esa sutil acusación lo divirtiera, y comenzó a tambalearse. Para abrazarte. − ¿Qué más?

'Para abrazarme'. Nick Wilde, sentado borracho en el piso de la oficina de Bogo, sonriendo como un demente... quería abrazarla. El ridículo de esa situación fue alcanzar picos tan altos que apenas podían verse. Todo era tan absurdo que por un momento Judy pensó que estaba borracha con él; o, quizás ella era la única borracha aquí y eso era solo una alucinación, una buena, sin duda, pero aún así solo una alucinación.

Por lo tanto, a la luz de esas consideraciones, no estaba tan sorprendida cuando vio que su propio cuerpo se movía más cerca de Nick, ni cuando se inclinó a su altura para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

La sorpresa, sin embargo, comenzó a crecer lentamente en ella cuando Judy agarró la corbata de Nick y lo acercó más a su hocico.

−Cuidado con tus deseos − susurró. − Siempre podría decidir hacerlos realidad.

Después de unos momentos de confusión, Nick le devolvió su sonrisa provocadora y luego, justo cuando el sueño parecía a punto de romperse en un sinnúmero de fragmentos vergonzosos, el zorro colocó ambas patas en sus caderas y la acercó aún más a él.

−Caíste en mi trampa − dijo Nick, tocando su nariz con la suya. − Mi dulce y torpe conejita.

Ella no tenía forma de escapar; ella todavía lo estaba agarrando por la corbata, la locura del momento no había desaparecido todavía, y Nick... todavía la estaba abrazando con una posesividad que se parecía al salvajismo.

Judy sabía que estaba a punto de morir, pero no reconoció la razón exacta por la cual la Grim Reaper estaba acechándola: ¿vergüenza? ¿Paro cardíaco? ¿Ambos? Sin embargo, ella habría muerto dentro de unas horas, sin duda alguna.

−Nick, alguien podría entrar aquí en cualquier momento... '¡Ese no es el punto, tonta Judy!

−Ese no es mi problema. − El zorro le acarició la espalda con una zarpa, que lentamente llegó justo detrás de su cuello. − Estoy borracho e irresponsable.

Judy intentó decir − estoy seguro de que las cosas no funcionan como t-, − pero los labios de Nick la callaron con fuerza antes de que otro sonido pudiera escapar de su boca.

Las palabras que quería decir permanecieron en su garganta y se evaporaron miserablemente como nieve al sol. Su mente se volvió completamente blanca; todos los pensamientos habían desaparecido, al igual que el resto de la oración que nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de concluir.

Instintivamente, Judy apretó con más fuerza la corbata. Se sentía ligera, tan ligera que casi temía que su cuerpo se hubiera levantado en el aire y huido a merced de las corrientes.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Nick la miró. − ¿Crees... que tendré memoria de esto, mañana?

−Yo... no lo creo... − tartamudeó, apenas controlando su voz. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que era lo único que podía oír.

El zorro se pasó una pata por los ojos y se los frotó. − Tendrás que esperar entonces, Zanahorias.

Judy ladeó la cabeza. − ¿Qué... qué debería esperar?

Para que te bese sobrio − dijo Nick; una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. − Encontraré ese coraje, tarde o temprano. Lo prometo.

−T-tú... − La voz de Judy murió en su garganta y un suspiro miserable fue lo único que logró escapar de sus labios.

−Hu. − El zorro se acercó el hocico a la cara y lo miró fijamente. Entonces, sin previo aviso... él se lamió la mejilla.

− ¡N-N-Nick! − Chilló Judy mientras la sangre corría por su rostro. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

−Te gusto, −dijo, con una simplicidad desarmante. −Y sabes bien, Zanahorias. Entonces, entonces, muy bien...

−No, espera... ¡Nick!

Pero él no esperó; Nick le lamió la mejilla otra vez, luego se subió a la base de las orejas y luego descendió lentamente hacia el cuello, abalanzándose sobre la clavícula.

Judy invocó toda su buena voluntad para no gemir. −N-Nick, por favor, no... ah-

Ella no debería haberse sorprendido, después de todo. La muerte se acercaba, Judy ya la veía; solo una cuestión de tiempo, nada más que una cuestión de...

−Judy. − Su murmullo la desvió de esos pensamientos. −Judy... repitió, respiró en sus oídos.

Él fue tan injusto. − No digas mi nombre en... un momento como este.

El mero hecho de haber llamado a Judy por su nombre fue suficiente para desintegrar muchos de los últimos destellos de ingenio a los que intentaba aferrarse miserablemente. Si, después de eso, también había agregado otras cosas, y solo Dios sabía lo que Nick le habría hecho, Judy definitivamente habría caído en el oscuro abismo llamado Perdición, donde no había reglas ni sentido común.

−Pequeña, pequeña Judy, − murmuró Nick, como si ese fuera el comienzo de una canción infantil. − Mi, mi Judy... − Gentilmente empujó a Judy al piso y se paró sobre ella. El conejito se miró en esas esmeraldas, empañado por el alcohol y sin embargo tan apasionado, y vio a una criatura aún más pequeña e indefensa que la que ella recordaba.

Esa visión desencadenó algo: su intelecto, que finalmente demostró que estaba vivo, le habló: − 'No hagas que haga eso, Judy. Detenerlo, detenerlo

−Te quiero. − Nick, inconsciente de su conflicto interno, se inclinó sobre ella aún más. −Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero tanto...

'Y yo también te quiero a ti'. Judy estaba a punto de responder, pero de alguna manera logró no expresar ese deseo. Si esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca... ya no habría vuelta atrás. Y ese no era el momento adecuado ni el lugar correcto.

−Nick, estás borracho. − Esa frase la lastimó más de lo esperado y Judy sintió que se le formaban lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. − Tus inhibidores están muertos, ahogado en todo el vino que bebiste. El verdadero Nick nunca me hubiera besado... me hubiera lambido y... nunca hubiera hecho este tipo de...

El zorro se rió y la besó de nuevo, poniendo fin a sus miserables agravios. − No puedo detenerme − murmuró. −Eres tan hermosa y... estoy tan enamorado... No puedo... − Él siguió dejando besos en toda su cara. −Detener esto es... depende de ti, conejita.

−No... Me pases el dinero, estúpido... − La lengua de Nick comenzó a rozar el perímetro de su cuello y Judy perdió el aliento. ¡N-Nick...!

− ¿No te gusta esto?, − Le preguntó, todavía lamiendo su pelaje. −No... ¿Te gusto?

−Decir que me gustas sería un eufemismo... − Judy se mordió el labio inferior y dijo: −Mañana no recordarás ninguna de las cosas que me estás haciendo...

Judy estaba confundida; una parte de ella estaba sufriendo por ese último pensamiento... pero otro, que ni siquiera pensaba tener, solo quería más: quería que Nick la besara más, la lamiera más, la tocara más, en todas partes, para siempre.

... Sólo una tercera parte de ella, la más pequeña, la más débil, era vagamente consciente de que tenía que haber al menos una buena razón para hacerle detenerse; pero esa razón estaba muy lejos, demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera alcanzarla.

O tal vez... en realidad fue muy cerca.

 _'... "Pero jefe, ¡es mi cumpleaños! Si no me dejas beber al menos hoy..."_

" _¿Necesito recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que te emborrachaste? De hecho, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Wolford? Estoy seguro de que lo recuerda bastante bien. "_

−Santo nabo −siseó Judy, su cuerpo de repente tan rígido como una tabla de planchar. −Santo, santo, santo nabo-

Incluso Nick, aunque todavía estaba hasta las rodillas en su salvaje trance, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. − Escuché algunas voces...

−Sí, −confirmó, − La Parca está aquí, viene a reclamar mi alma.

' _... "Como dije, jefe, fue un accidente. ¡No es mi culpa que la cola de Wolford sea tan larga! "_

 _''Pero es tuyo si te emborrachas sin restricciones. Y hablando de emborracharse... ¿A dónde diablos se fue Wilde? ''_

−Oh no.

− ¿Me están buscando? −Nick se rió, como si encontrara la situación extremadamente deliciosa. − Soy famoso.

−Eres tonto, no famoso. − Judy trató de alejarse de él, pero el compañero no parecía particularmente cooperativo. − ¡Levántate, Nick! ¡Allí están Francine y Bogo!

En ese momento, los ojos de Nick se llenaron de una emoción que se parecía a la tristeza. −El tiempo... se está acabando, ¿sí?

Y había algo en su voz que rompió su corazón más que la idea de que Nick la había besado solo porque estaba borracho. Judy acarició su mejilla sin pensar, como si ese gesto pudiera borrar el dolor en su rostro.

−Lo es dijo el coneja. − ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando confías en la magia, Foxerella?

Nick no respondió, pero Judy pudo oír un débil gruñido saliendo de su garganta. Ella se rió un poco. − No te ablandaré solo porque ahora actúes como un cachorro.

 _'... "Ahora que lo pienso, Hopps tampoco ha estado en ninguna parte durante al menos una hora. ¿A dónde fue?"_

 _"Probablemente estén escondiéndose en algún lado para hacer algo..."_

Nick, como si sus reflexiones finalmente hubieran llegado a su fin, habló con incertidumbre: −... Lo intentaré.

− Antes que nada, ¿por qué no intentas levantarte?, − Preguntó ella, tratando de alejarlo. − Si esos dos entran aquí ahora...

−Hablo en serio, Zanahorias. Te lo diré... sin la ayuda de la hada madrina.

−Una hada tan poco convencional, si sus hechizos consisten en una colisión colosal.

Nick la miró de una forma que la hizo estremecer. − Estoy casi en mis dos minutos de lucidez antes del coma total de alcohol, así que no me molestes demasiado.

Judy contuvo el aliento. − ¿Mella…? Es... ¿eres tú?

El zorro sonrió desdeñosamente: realmente se parecía a su Nick, con la sonrisa omnipresente que reservaba a un mundo indigno de competir con su brillante intelecto; esta conciencia lentamente se arrastró dentro de ella y explotó violentamente junto con todas sus implicaciones.

−Siempre soy yo mismo. − Nick trató de levantarse lentamente, pero inmediatamente se sentó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía mantenerse en pie. − Las cosas que dije... y terminé, Judy... son...

−No, − pensó, − No me des eso, no me des eso... − inmerso en esa oración silenciosa, ella solo vio su boca moverse sin entender una sola palabra.

... Sin embargo, incluso si sus oídos no lo oyeran, su corazón ciertamente lo hizo, porque Judy sintió una sensación indescriptible creciendo en su pecho. − ¿Qué acabas de decir, Nick...?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció un búfalo conocido en la puerta de la oficina.

Judy vagamente se preguntaba si podría morir mordiéndose la lengua. Tal vez valió la pena intentarlo, por las dudas.

− ¿Estás ahí? − Bogo miró a Judy, luego miró a Nick, luego la miró con una expresión que el conejo no habría olvidado por lo menos, bueno, el resto de su vida.

-Que se suponía que no duraría más de todos modos.

Jefe − jadeó, − tengo una muy buena explicación para esto

Si sus ojos hubieran tenido el poder de incinerar, Judy acababa de ser asada...

−Mejor − siseó Bogo. Y luego añadió, señalando con un casco contra Nick: − Wilde... trata de no vomitar en mi alfombra o te mataré positivamente.

* * *

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Okey no se cuánto me tarde en actualizar este pero es considerado uno de mis favoritos ya quería llegar ahí, y subirlo., Pero como sabrán me la he pasado leyendo historias en "Wattapad", sino dejar atrás el trabajo que llego a la casa full XD. Y otra les tengo una mala que el siguiente "One Shot" será ultimó. Pero no se preocupen ya tengo uno pero solo lo pueden encontrar en Wattapad, y el link lo publicare en el siguiente. :D_


	16. Capitulo 16:Esto no es Actualización…

_Esto no es Actualización…._

 _Primero que nada tengo dos historias para subir que no serán subidas por Fanfiction, sino por "Wattapad". Y aparte que cuento con el permiso del autor._

 _A lo mejor unos preguntaran porque no por: "Fanfiction". La simple razón es se me hace más fácil trabajar con el Wattapad. Y otra podría decir que tiene mayor seguridad a la hora de proteger tu historia sin necesidad de ser copiada por alguien, es mi punto de vista. Bueno cada quien tiene su forma de trabajar eso es respetable._

 _Aquí les dejo abajo el link de mi cuenta de Wattapad donde serían subidas las historias de Zootopia, cualquier duda que tengan me pueden mandar un: "Inbox"._

 _Link: user/GirlWeather_


	17. Capítulo 17: Coneja - Borracha (Parte 2)

_**Capítulo 17: Coneja - Borracha**_

 _Antes que nada esa colección de relatos de "Nick and Judy" ha llegado a su fin, y quiero agradecer a la escritora: "Aoimotion". Por darme el permiso trabajar con él._

 _Aquí se lo dejo, y espero que sea de su agrado…_

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, un bulto de pelaje y gemidos se derrumbó perezosamente sobre su cabeza, justo en el espacio entre las orejas. — Zanahorias... solo mátame._

—No me tentaras — Judy respondió, mientras sus dedos presionaron enojado el teclado. — Y no me respires; todavía apestas a vino.

Nick murmuró algo apenas inteligible. — Siento que voy a vomitar mi alma.

— ¿Qué alma? —Preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —No tienes alma, Nick.

—... Toda esta hostilidad, a primera hora de la mañana — suspiró, alejándose de Judy. —Solo porque anoche me emborraché un poco...

— ¿Un poco? — Judy dejó de escribir y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio reprimido. — Nick, confundiste a Bogo con una cabina telefónica. 'Y esto ni siquiera es lo peor que has hecho'.

—Tiene el tamaño correcto, — respondió, sentándose en su silla. — Además... no, además de mi culo... No puedo sentarme en esto; se mueve demasiado waaay.

—Te sentarás en eso, oficial Wilde. —Judy sonrió educadamente, mientras la ira latía silenciosamente en su carne. —Debe completar los informes durante los próximos doscientos setenta y cuatro días; y, para que lo sepas, no voy a ayudarte.

El zorro se encogió de hombros. —No puedo entender la fuente de tu resentimiento, oficial Hopps. Incluso el animal más estimado bebe demasiado, de vez en cuando.

—Algunas personas se emborrachan bien, otras no; adivina a qué categoría perteneces.

 _Las orejas de Nick se inclinaron levemente, y una expresión incierta lentamente se deslizó en su hocico. — ¿Pasó algo, Zanahorias? ¿Algo que no puedo recordar?_

 _'Oh, solo... todo.'_ Judy realmente quería decir esas palabras. Estaban simplemente, en la punta de la lengua, muriendo por una oportunidad de salir y golpearlo en el estómago... pero fue otro sonido el que salió de su boca: —Nada. No pasó nada, Nick. ¿Qué podría hacer un zorro borracho, después de todo?

—No lo sé. ¿Hacer que su preciosa conejita lo desprecie?

—Ya haces eso cuando estás sobrio, — le recordó, — y mejor.

Nick se dejó caer en su silla y procedió a deslizarse, lenta e inexorablemente, hacia el suelo, pero no pareció importarle demasiado. — Debo haber hecho algo terrible, para que sigas mirándome con esos ojos, Judy.

—Es solo tu impresión.

—Tú quieres lastimarme físicamente.

—… Si, lo hago.

—Estás escondiendo un cuchillo en tus pantalones.

—Posible.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

—Cinco minutos, y los estás desperdiciando diciendo...

" _Se está acabando el tiempo, ¿verdad?"_

Judy parpadeó, confundida. —Tonterías.

— ¿Zanahorias? — El zorro frunció el ceño, una reacción bastante cómica, dada la forma en que estaba tirado en el suelo como un saco de patatas. —Puedo ser un pobre idiota, todavía estoy tratando de manejar la resaca de la noche anterior, pero no pareces menos idiota que yo, para ser honesto.

— ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, pobre idiota? — Eres el último mamífero a quien se le permite decir tales cosas, — afirmó Judy. —Te ves como una fregona seca. ¿Te importa recuperar la compostura, Wilde?

—Ve y encuentra un animal que no se vea como un trapo después de pasar toda la noche vomitando.

—Podrías quedarte en casa y dormir bien, — sugirió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de estar con mi conejita favorita? Nunca.

—Tus palabras me conmueven, Agente Mop.

—Deja de llamarme así, —protestó Nick, casi completamente sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la silla. —No me conviene

—Creo que te sienta bastante bien, de hecho. —Judy negó con la cabeza y volvió a escribir el informe en el que estaba trabajando antes de que un cierto zorro viniera a molestarla..

—Oye.

 _Pulsar, pulsar, pulsar…_

—Oye, Zanahorias.

 _Pulsar, pulsar, pulsar, pulsar…_

— ¡Oficial Judy Hopps!

 _Pulsar, pulsar... —'¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?'_

El conejito se volvió a regañadientes hacia él. — ¿Qué pasa ahora, Nick?

 _Y luego entró en pánico._

—Ven aquí, —dijo Nick, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Judy. —Dile a este sabio zorro la razón por la que eres tan gruñona.

— _Ven aca._

Judy se congeló. — "Otra vez, esto no", — murmuró, paralizada por un horror que no estaba lista para revivir.

 _Fue lo mismo. Fue como la última noche. Era…_

—Deja de ser tan terco, estás literalmente manchando todos los buenos estereotipos sobre tu especie.

—No... No es lo mismo.

Judy se obligó a sí misma a no temblar. — ¿Por qué... por qué debería escucharte?

—Porque tienes una muy grande 'ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDA' escrita en toda tu cara y, bueno, casualmente quiero querer ayudarte, así que... solo ven aquí, '¿eh?'

— ¿Me ayudarás amablemente mientras estás sentado en el suelo como un vagabundo?

— ¿Y qué? — Ahora era el turno de Nick de cruzar sus brazos. —Al menos el piso no se mueve.

—Bueno, científicamente hablando... debido a la rotación de la Tierra, el piso también está girando... —Al decir eso, una risa genuina subió por su garganta y salió, tan pura y clara que Judy se encontró parpadeando por segunda vez. ¿Cómo podría hacer un sonido tan claro en esas circunstancias?

 _Y sin embargo, la respuesta a esa pregunta ya estaba ante sus ojos, sentada en el piso a solo unos metros de ella. Una hosca y ligeramente incierta, tal vez, pero... innegablemente, inconfundiblemente sincera._

 _Posiblemente. Probablemente._

—¿Queremos hablar de astronomía?, —Argumentó. —Hablemos de astronomía, entonces, si puede ayudarte a sentirte mejor; pero, si puedo decirlo así, no creo que los planetas rotatorio - ¡Wow _!_

 _Un momento después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Judy saltó de la silla y se lanzó desesperada a sus brazos._

" _Siempre soy yo mismo."_

— ¿Zanahorias…?

Cállate, —ella gruñó, exprimiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas. —Eres un tonto, Nick. No... Soy yo el tonto. Somos tontos, ¡tú y yo!

—Mhm ¿de acuerdo? — Un par de bonitos brazos le devolvieron lentamente su abrazo. —Si llamarnos idiotas puede aliviar tu dolor, te dejaré hacerlo, supongo. Solo por hoy, sin embargo.

 _Al final... cada pieza entró en su propio lugar._

 _Cada pieza, que no podría tener sentido por sí misma... junto con las otras, podría. Y la imagen que finalmente formaron..._

—Está bien... ¿no es así? Para mí... esperar solo un poco... está bien.

—... Voy a esperar. — Ella dijo eso, de la nada. —Voy a esperar, Nick. Aunque no me hagas esperar demasiado.

 _Y Judy se rió de su expresión vacía y confundida; se rió de su — ¿qué vas a esperar?; — se rió de la forma en que inclinó la cabeza al preguntarle, al igual que los lobos, y se rió de su propia estupidez, porque en realidad era una tonta conejita._

 _De hecho, los idiotas eran dos._

—Pero no es tan malo, ser tonto... si no estás solo.

* * *

 _ **Rincón del traductor:**_ _Me demore un poco más de la cuenta, no piensen que no lo iba actualizar, solo que me pongo a leer otras, o como lo había mencionado antes estoy haciendo una, y se encuentra en proceso. Y por último no crean que serán las únicas historias que trabajare en traducir, sino tengo pendientes otras, por el momento se encuentra en la lista de espera, y serán publicadas hasta que haya acabado con los One Shot de Junick. Para volver al tema anterior referente a esta…me ha gustado haber trabajado en la traducción, las considero una de mis favoritas. Por lo pronto esta colección ha quedado cerrada y completa._


End file.
